Vengeance of the Fallen
by Celestal
Summary: Severus, in the dangerous role of spy, must come face to face with his own past. A broken woman, who has sacrificed everything for her child, is found. Unwelcome truths will be revealed, and the true character of friends long gone may be called into question. In a world where anything could go wrong only one thing is certain, Vengeance is coming. SS/OC,LM/SB noncon slash
1. Prisoners

**Disclaimer:** No, I do NOT own Snape or any other original Harry Potter character, nor do I have any claim to the beloved universe of Harry Potter. I do, however, hold exclusive right to Aislinn and Freya as they are of my own creation. I did not and will not receive payment for this story, and write only for my own enjoyment and that of others.

 **A/N:** Yes, another story from me. This fic will contain slash, rape, and violence as well as a number of other things. The summery, and this note, are here for a reason, if you do not like it I am not forcing you to read it. This story is AU, though I did try not to go completely off the reservation in regards to the books. Further warnings include, Underage, Rape, Torture, Nasty Language, Gay Relationships, Male Pregnancy (though not for a while), Poly relationships and overall naughtiness.

 **Prologue - Prisoners**

Aislinn woke with a start in the cold room, her joints aching from the cold stone floor that was her bed. She rearranged herself on the floor in her corner attempting to keep warm, curling into a tighter ball in a vain attempt to conserve body heat, the chain that held her rattling quietly. Aislinn was never allowed clothes here and her skin was covered in goose flesh from the chill as she shivered, only the metal collar around her throat adorned her. The fire was only lit when He was in the rooms, and without it the early fall nights were damp and cold. She heard a distant click and hated the small swell of relief in her as the fire roared to life. She closed her eyes and concentrated on drawing in as much heat as she could, though she did not dare draw closer to the merry flames. Footsteps grew closer, like the beating of a cold heart as they moved through the living chamber towards her prison in the master bedroom and she fought down the rise of panic with each breath. Despite her long captivity it always rose like a wave when He drew nearer, the wooden door swinging open like a portal to the pit.

"Do you like that beast? It must have been cold in here without your Master." Voldemort sneered down at her the moment he came through the door. She sat silently, fighting a battle not to comment back, to tell him how much she longed to hold his pale face over the fire until his skin turned black and dry. The kick in her ribs caught Aislinn by surprise and she gasped in pain as it raced around her chest in little bolts. "Your Master asked you a question you ungrateful bitch!" He bent down and buried his fingers in her burgundy locks pulling her head up so forcefully she thought her scalp would go with it. "Do you like the fire beast?" His voice had become a dangerous hiss. His red eyes were close on her face, daring her to show anything but the most humble submission.

"Yes Master." Was the only reply Aislinn could manage, and that was all that was expected of her.

"You will be warm enough, when it comes time for you to warm my bed once again." He let her go only to unhook her chain from the wall pulling her roughly to her hands and knees. "For now Master has a treat for you, a little show I think you will enjoy." He turned to leave, the pressure of the chain connected to the collar forced Aislinn to crawl behind him. With flick of his wand she was granted the flimsy white cloths to cover the bare necessities before the met the public eye. Aislinn was his animal and he would not allow her to be seen naked unless he saw fit. The trip to the throne room through the stone corridors made her knees ache as she tried to keep pace with her captor.

Behind his dark swishing robes she passed among the forest of robed legs and up the three steps to the dais where his throne loomed. As always Aislinn kept her eyes downcast as she lay next to Voldemort's feet on the dais above his men, a dog beaten into submission. He attached her chain to the throne as he sat to address his men. His voice boomed through the room. "Loyal Death Eaters. It seems our latest attempt at a raid has been foiled once again. Many of you have done well defending our ideals from these fools who would oppose my rule. I am a kind Lord and those who do well and follow my orders will be rewarded. This being said, tonight I have a treat in store for all of you. A way to relieve the stress that has come over you due to some of the recent failures that have plagued us. Fenrir if you would." A door off to the left opened with a loud creak followed by the sound of scuffling. The men in the room milled, the sounds of excitement and approval growing as they sensed what was to come.

"Let go of me!" A girlish cry filled the chamber, fear gripped Aislinn's spine with an ice cold fist. Her head snapped up eyes instantly locking on to the girl as she was dragged into the room by two burly death eaters. Long black hair in curls, burgundy highlights flashing in the fire light, obscured the face set with wide gray eyes. This was the nightmare that made Voldemort's attention seem like paradise, the true terror that haunted Aislinn dreams. Her daughter at the mercy of those animals was exactly the reason she subjected herself to Voldemort's commands.

"What is the meaning of this?" She hissed up at Voldemort, praying the panic that clawed at her insides wasn't obvious. "You swore. I have done all you have asked. You swore she would be left alone."

"Ah, but you see I am the Master. Everything here is my property and I will do with it as I see fit." He spoke as though the child was no more than a painting, loaned out and displayed at will. Aislinn could hear the low rumble of laughter from the men. "I have seen my men drooling after her for months and it's about time we teach her not to be a tease." He laughed and the sound was filled with malice, sending shivers down her spine to stoke the rage and fear.

"Mother!" The girl cried, eyes wide with fear.

"You swore she would not be harmed. I have done all you ordered, I have served you as you demanded, now let her go!." Aislinn turned on Voldemort, her voice rising in hysteria as she started to rise from her position, anger burning in her eyes. A wave of his wand and her leash retracted so violently her head to collided with the thrones arm in a meaty impact.

"Stupid mutt, I had thought you learned. Dogs that growl at their masters must be reprimanded." A shock ran from her hard metal collar clawing down her spine causing every muscle in her body to spasm in sheer agony. She held back the scream as her body curled into itself tightly, seeking relief or escape that would not come. The punishment held for a few moments before she was allowed to go limp from the pain.

"What must I do to free her?" With effort that made her very bones ache Aislinn made her tone submissive and pleading. "I will do anything, just let her go; she is to young to be exposed to any of this. Please." She tried in desperation. He seemed to consider her offer for a moment, before turning to look at her thoughtfully.

"Perhaps if you beg me, convince me you mean it. Surrender your will to me and accept your place at my feet." He said with a coo, as if it were a gift he offered. The humiliation burned like bile in her throat but she didn't hesitate to drop to the floor when her leash was loosened. She pressed her face to the stone.

"Please Master spare her. I will take her place, I will do whatever it is you wish of me. Just command and I will obey Master. I beg of you." Aislinn did not have to fake the sincerity in her voice as she stared at his feet, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Now you must know I can not accept such a plea without proof of your commitment." He drawled. "Perhaps a public display of your _duties_ would convince me." Aislinn was suddenly aware of the dozens of eyes that locked onto her, each set burning humiliation into her skin as she rose to do what was expected of her. "Yes perhaps your daughter will learn to be more grateful once she sees what you will do to keep her safe." On her knees she undid his trousers releasing what lay in wait within. "Thank me for this." He ordered as Aislinn she positioned herself, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. To know that her daughter had seen her like this, to know there was so little she could do.

"Thank you Master." Aislinn managed not to allow her voice to break as she took him into her mouth. As always he tasted like acid on her tongue, as if her very soul rejected the substance of him, but she went on with all the fervor of a lover. It seemed like an eternity in near silence as she continued, only the soft sobs of her daughter echoed off the walls despite the packed chamber. She felt him tense and, with pale fingers locking in her hair, he forced her head all the way down. He released down her throat making sure she had to swallow every drop to find air. The spasms of his orgasm finally stilled and she was allowed to pull away, only to have her head snapped painfully back against the arm to stare out into the room. Eyes behind cold masks stared hungrily back at her.

"You have learned well." Voldemort turned to his men with a sweep of his arm, raising his voice. "But it seems a terrible shame that I get my entertainment only to deny my men theirs!" The death eaters milled waiting for the order. "You may continue." The men converged on her daughter, some removing their masks so she could see her tormentors.

"FREYAAAAAAAAAAA! GODS NOO..." Aislinn's scream was silenced abruptly with a spell, her head held securely in place to watch. She dug uselessly at the collar until her throat bled where the skin had been broken. They ripped at Freya's clothes and she screamed struggling as hard as she could, though it was futile in the face of the men. Aislinn closed her eyes only to find a transparency charm had been cast on her eyelids. She cursed her cowardice and held her eyes steadfastly open, mouth stretched in a silent wail of agony. She would view this horror, memorize every detail so that when the time came her vengeance could be just as horrible. She would remember and she would be ruthless as an avenging Goddess, but for now she screamed her silent rage and wept for her daughter's lost innocence.

 **A/N:**

Well how's that for a start to the tale? A review would be great, I can't make it better without feedback!

 **P.S.:** Aislinn Morna -Meaning- Inspiration Beloved one

 **Freya Lynn-** is named after my own baby girl and will match her in attitude if I can. Freya is A Goddess and Lynn is for her grammie but here it will be to honor her mother ( lynn, linn?)


	2. The Escape

****Disclaimer:**** No, I don't own the Harry Potter characters or universe. I do not receive money for this story, nor do I plan on collecting any.

 ** **A/N:**** Well no reviews but plenty of hits. Hopefully this will inspire you to review cause without reviews and feedback I cant make it better. Muses feed off the stuff hence…:feed" back.

 ** **Chapter two – The Escape:****

Aislinn's skin was on fire in fury, she felt as though a dragon were attempting to rip its way free of her chest. Voldemort had chained her in a small room next to the throne room so she could suffer her child's screams into the night. As Freya suffered Aislinn could do nothing, she couldn't tell how many Witches and Wizards were in the room beyond, and she had not felt the smooth coolness of a wand in years, to attempt a rescue now could kill them both; but listening to what was done killed her from the inside out. She could feel her magic reacting to her emotions, swelling like an angry tide until it pressed against her skin begging for freedom. Aislinn knew she must wait and the guilt tore at her as she listened to Freya's cries. After long hours it grew quiet and still and only a muffled sobbing drifted through the wall.

The time had come, the death eaters had all left, leaving the bleeding and broken child behind. Aislinn reached deep in her core and grasped her magic firmly until she felt so hot she might combust with it. She shaped it to a deadly edge with her intent, using skills almost forgotten with disuse to bend it to her will. Her collar shattered like glass as she rose, her burgundy hair lifting from her shoulders with the energy and her eyes burning with all the light of an earth shattering storm. Aislinn lifted her hand and watched as the wall blasted, becoming only dust before it had a chance to become rubble. She stepped through the hole even before the drifts of dust settled, walking with the regal baring of a queen on the warpath despite her nakedness. The Wards began to scream as she gathered her weeping daughter to her chest, the warm trails of blood staining her skin and giving her the war paint she so needed, but she paid no mind to the noise as she headed for the main doors.

They had given her what she had needed, had shown Aislinn where her daughter was, and now nothing would save them. Nothing would stop the rain of fire and wrath she would send down upon them, and before this was over they would all scream and plead as Freya had at their hands. The power rose around her like a fiery nimbus she could just almost see, but she could feel it. Men shouted for her to stop, curses flew past her head in burst of light; but when she turned around the spells paused. They froze in pure animal fear at the look in her eyes, falling back a step for only a moment, but it was enough. Without so much as twitching a muscle she flung a severing curse in their direction. Limbs, suddenly free of their owners, fell to the floor with meaty thumps as the Witches and Wizards fell howling beside them.

"Pray while you can. I will return, and when I do I will bring a vengeance upon you so horrific Morrigan herself will bow her head! Your cries will echo hers as you beg for mercy and death!" Aislinn vowed to the very stars themselves that it would be so. With one final look a thunderous crack sent magical whiplash through the room as she disapparated away, she left fear in her wake.

-* ~~o0o~~ *-

Severus hurried to get his robes on as he rushed to leave Malfoy manner. He was careful to wait so that Lucius could disapparate ahead of him; it would look suspicious if they arrived at the same time. Mask firmly in place Severus touched his wand to the burning mark on his arm and whisked away to where the Dark Lord awaited them. He landed with a thud outside the manor he had stood in hours before, where a little part of him had been cut away to die once again. Chaos surrounded him, men racing back and forth in a frantic scramble, bursts of light from spell work flashing in the deep night. Lucius strode up from across the field, robes billowing importantly behind him in a way that rendered the anonymity of the mask and uniform useless.

"What's going on?" Severus asked watching as other Death Eaters cast tracking spells in every direction, their movements driven by fear.

" I only arrived a few moments before you. All I have heard is a hand full of His personal guard were maimed a few didn't make it." Lucius stated his confusion evident.

"Crucio!" They heard Voldemort shout his voice shrill and full of rage. Rabastan fell to the ground in agony, being the last to arrive when summoned earned him swift punishment. "Hurry up and find where she has gone you incompetent fools!" The two Death Eaters turned to each other in understanding, a woman was a force to be reckoned with, a mother protecting her child was more than deadly. They quickly joined the spreading circle of people casting tracking charms, if they could pick up on the trail her apparition had taken they could follow it, though a tedious process, to her destination. What the Dark Lord had failed to take into consideration was the fact that many Death Eaters had apparated into the grounds during the crucial time frame, where her travel would have been detectable. His spell cast out a light mist and all at once it clung like fog to a faint silver trail heading to the west. He banished the spell with a flick of his wand before anyone could notice. He was surprised, while everyone had a magical signature it told a skilled mind to pick it up with any accuracy, his practice with occlumency had allowed him this small luxury. The feel was unfamiliar and it smelt of twilight on a autumn night, crisp and pure.

The Professor locked the details in his mind and went back to task casting tracking spells and vanishing any trace of her magic before someone truly loyal to the Dark Lord stumbled across it. He continued in his false search until Voldemort himself called a stop to it hours later when the sun streaked the clouds in color.

"Stop. Even I can see it is now impossible to track the bitch." He snarled angrily. He lifted his wand towards a slim death eater with a mop of rust colored hair. "You. You will take responsibility for this; it was your guard that was foolish enough to let them escape. Take him away; I will deal with him later." Rabastan and Fenrir separated themselves from the group to take the now sickly looking Death Eater under the arms to drag him away, the former with a look of malicious glee on his face due to his earlier reprimand. Severus had always thought the man was petty, but he was at least glad their prisoner was smart enough not to beg for mercy, it would have only made his punishment worse. "The rest of you may return to your previous engagements. If you receive any news you are to report to me immediately. Anyone who fails to do so will take her place." The men visibly flinched but a muttered chorus of "yes my Lord" followed. The pops of disapparition cracked like thunder as the grounds cleared.

"My Lord," Severus approached Voldemort with a slight bow. The older wizard waved his hand impatiently, giving him permission to speak. "What do you wish done in regards to the Order? With a morsel of information they would make themselves the willing workers while we snatch the prize."

"Leave them out of this now. I won't have them getting a hold of her before we have exhausted every other venue." The Dark Wizard turned away in an obvious dismissal, and Snape took the chance to leave.

He appeared outside the Malfoy home wards and was only a little surprised to see Lucius waiting for him. The man had always had a bit too much incite into the professors actions in his opinion. "It seems I am getting predictable, at this rate the Dark Lord will kill me in no time."

"No old friend, not predictable, just reliable." Lucius chuckled clapping the younger man on the back. "Now, what is it you have found Sev?" He lead the surly Death Eater to a private and hidden gazebo tucked into a dark corner of the lawn.

"Your right, as always it would seem." He conceded as he sat. Lucius took the opposite chair calling his private elf and ordered the customary tea service with sandwiches. "I found her trail headed west. It was faint, my guess is she used a massive amount of magic to burst through the wards. We need to find the them, the girl would likely be fading fast if she was lucky enough to survive." His voice was tight, the torture that the poor thing had been put through curled his stomach still. "I had tried to help but all I could do was apply a salve to help deaden the nerves for pain." He was more than a little disgusted in himself for such a poor excuse of help, to let a child suffer so.

"I fear I did not manage much more. A contraceptive potion in one of her wounds and a displacement charm for some of her pain. I wished to do more but I was moved aside so another could go to rut." The older man said in disgust, he reached up to rub the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Considering a displacement charm only moves a small portion, the transferred pain to me says the pain she bore to be great." He sent back the tea service untouched and knew neither of them would be able to stomach a meal after that night. "Shall we?"

"Indeed" Severus stood as they both sent their patronus' to alert the Order for an emergency meeting before heading to Grimmauld place.

-*~~o0o~~ *-

Order members began to appear, yawning and grumbling, in their night wear. Severus and Lucius had already prepared, a rather large pot of rather strong coffee stood on the table steaming surrounded with biscuits and porridge. As everyone was taking their seats Dumbledore appeared, he was the only one who managed to appear unruffled at 3 am.

"Good morning everyone." The Headmaster said cheerily summoning up tea for himself and ignoring the coffee. The response was grumbled and filled with pointed looks at the Slytherins. The Headmaster chuckled. "Come now, I am sure we wouldn't have been roused at such an hour without a reason. Do you care to explain Severus?" He questioned with, what Severus considered to be, an annoyingly bright twinkle in his eye.

"Two of the Dark Lord's prisoners have escaped. The elders name is Aislinn," No one seemed to catch the way Albus' eyes darkened, twinkle lost in its hard set. "She has long curly burgundy hair and steel gray eyes. Her daughter, Freya, has has shorter black hair with the burgundy highlights and the same eyes. Freya is 15 years old, if I guess correctly, and likely close to death." Severus was stopped by Molly's gasp as sympathy for the child, he had known she would feel deeply for any child in pain. No doubt she was thinking of her own children in the same situation.

"Now Severus, how do you know this is not a trap? Surely if she could have escaped why had she not done so before now?" Dumbledore spoke as if to a child, his voice soft his eyes twinkling in warning. The Headmaster had always aired on the side of caution, even when he appeared not to, but his gaze was sharp as he asked the question.

"She had no wand Albus, hasn't for years which mean, unless she has miraculously learned wandless magic which only a fraction of wizards are able to do or she had an emotional surge. It's unfathomable that she was able to break the Dark Lord's collar much less apparate and punch through the wards to do so. It had to be an emotional overload of unimaginable proportions to do any of this. An overload she was provided." Severus snapped back. He hated when the old man spoke to him like an empty headed first year, and the fact he was insinuating this woman wanted to be a prisoner made his blood boil.

"How can you be sure? I assume you were not present for this amazing feat?" The raised eyebrow was a challenge that Snape did not miss.

"He was enraged Albus. Members of his personal guard were maimed and killed by the woman and he sent the head of the patrol to the dungeons." The younger man countered. "Or are you suggesting she decided to watch as Voldemort handed her daughter over to his men before leaving. Perhaps that little session was staged to make it seem like she had a surge of emotional magic, just using her daughter as a front. Surely the look of absolute horror on her face as her daughter screamed was also a ruse." Severus could still see it when he closed his eyes. The woman's mouth stretched wide in a terrible silent gash of rage, the wild emotion in her eyes as she clawed so fiercely at her collar that the white rags about her chest had been stained with blood. Worse had been the way she had thrashed and clawed wildly at the air as she had been dragged from the room, trying desperately to reach her weeping daughter. There had been a streaks of blood left behind from her fingers trying to gouge at the stone. He could feel it as Lucius brushed his fingers against his forearm, gently reminding him that he was not alone. It took all of Severus' will to keep his face placid and smooth.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak when Molly cut him off. "Enough Albus. There is a child involved, who may be dying, while you sit here bickering. Trap or no trap the child is innocent. There is no reason why we should not assist this woman and her child. We must hear Severus out." She said in a clipped tone tears of outrage standing in her eyes. "Now, please continue Severus. What happened?" The potions professor nodded his thanks to the woman before continuing.

"Considering a life may hang in the balance I will skip the details. Considering the nature of the details you would sleep better without them I am sure. This woman and her child were captured some years back. The Dark Lord took her as his personal "pet". As I understand it he had quite a bit of trouble getting her to "cooperate" shall we say. At some point he threatened her daughter, and as most mothers would do, she swore to do whatever he wished if Freya remained safe from him and his men. From then on her daughter was kept safe, a prisoner, but safe; even educated a bit. Any of the men that tried to get near her Voldemort himself punished, and Aislinn was his personal devoted slave; I am certain I do not need to explain all that entailed." He paused a moment to let the gravity of what he said sink in. Molly had a look of pride on her face as she watched him, a mother recognizing the sacrifice of another. He was pleased to see that not one face at the table was drooping in drowsiness, all the eyes focused on him as he spoke. "He kept his word; that is, until tonight. Moral was low and he wanted to rally his men so he handed Freya over for them to do with as they pleased, which I'm sure you can imagine. He chained Aislinn to his throne and, after giving her false hope of saving her by…" He took a steadying breath, covering it with a sneer, again seeing the way the woman had moved in the hope of saving her child. "forcing her to perform her "duties" in front of everyone, including Freya, forced her to watch as her daughter was tortured and raped. Some time later that night she escaped with her daughter after attacking the men that tried to stop her."

The gathered members began to talk among themselves angrily, their voices twisting into each other as they considered the situation. Severus didn't miss the fact that Sirius grabbed Lucius' hand beneath the table for comfort. Molly stood and the room quieted immediately, her face could have iced over the whole of Hogwarts, and even Arthur looked sick and a bit afraid. "We need to find them. Do we have any idea where she may have gone?" She directed her question at the two Slytherins. It was strange to see her looking at them for direction, she had been one of those opposed to Lucius joining them three years before.

"West from the manor where she was being held." Lucius conjured a map in mid air. He drew across the surface with the tip of his wand drawing with different colored lines. "The path leads in this general direction. I suggest we split up, she would have gone somewhere she felt safe I imagine and somewhere she could find help for her daughter. Chances are she will also want to find a wand." He drew a red line through an area that was known to be barren mountains where dangerous creatures lived. Molly marched to the head of the table pushing in between Albus and Severus with her hands on her hips.

"Alright everyone here is what is going to happen. We are splitting up into groups of two and we will each take a sector and report back every hour. Tonks your going with Remus, and Sirius with Moody." Molly said taking charge. Sirius just barely suppressed his disappointment at being separated from Lucius. "I will go with Arthur and Severus you will go with Lucius. Considering your arguments to this mission Albus I assume you do not wish to take part in this search?" She barely waited a heartbeat before continuing, not giving the wizard a chance to reply. Apparently his comments had touched a nerve in her, and she treated the Headmaster with uncharacteristic coldness. "Anyone have a problem with these arrangements? No? Alright then everyone go home get dressed and return here. I will bring some of my spare medical potions for you to take with you just in case. Well, don't just sit there, lets go." She clapped her hands in finality. The mother bustled out to apparate dragging her husband with her.

 ** **A/N:**** PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I will be writing a bonus chapter for those who want it at the end of the story. I will discuss it more later on or if you wanna know send me a review and question.


	3. Search and Rescue

**A/N:** Chapter three everyone WHOOHOOO! Updating like crazy. Enjoy chapter three!

 **Chapter Three – Search and Rescue**

Severus sent in his patronus with nothing new to report, he was growing frustrated with his lack of success. So far it was 10 a.m. and they hadn't even found a trace as to indicate her destination. "This is beginning to look like a waste of time. The witch must have gone somewhere hidden and had the good sense not to be seen on her way." He muttered irritably to himself. Though he could hardly blame the woman for not trusting people at this point, it was just irritating. He walked to a small cafe and sat at the patio table to wait for Lucius to finish his questioning at the nearby buildings. He missed his black robes and had changed out to long black slacks and an equally dark turtleneck sweater, drawing attention from muggles would not help them now.

When a small pleasant looking woman approached with a notepad he ordered himself some tea and a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon and sausage, and a biscuit with gravy, he added fruit on the side to balance it. He had missed dinner the night before and breakfast because of this Witch and no one was stopping him from making up for it. The woman had just slid his plate onto the table with a smile when he spotted Lucius attempting a regal pace while avoiding traffic. He was pleased to say he managed to speed down a sausage patty, three strips of bacon, and two mouthfuls of eggs with some dignity before Lucius bustled over, looking for all the world as if he were going to ruin the younger man's meal. The Wizard sat down with an irritated huff when he finally reached Severus.

"No luck. No one has seen her." He relayed raising his hand to summon the waitress for a glass of water. "I did however come across something strange though. The Witch that runs the electronics and chemistry store also runs an apothecary out of her back room for the Wizards in the area. Seems she received an order by owl and when she showed up to the delivery coordinates she was in the middle of nowhere. There was a bag of galleons on the ground with instructions to leave the ingredients there. It would seem someone doesn't want to interact with anyone face to face." Lucius said sipping his drink. The potions master was astonished that they had such a lead pop up from no where, the activity was suspicious but there were any number of reclusive Witches or Wizards who could have done the same. Despite that it was to large a coincidence to pass up. To think, they had struck gold in Ipswich, a city filled with Witches and Wizards that chose to live among the muggle populace.

Severus' brow furrowed in thought, food already forgotten, as he arranged what needed to be done in his mind. He opened his mouth to speak but Lucius raised a hand to stop him. Finishing his glass in silence the blonde looked up at his companion with a smirk.

"I have already received the coordinates, made the portkey to take us, and have even acquired a place to leave from." While the younger man was glad they didn't have to waste time he felt a little irritated the man in front of him had let him go through the entire process of planning before he spoke up.

"Well then, what are you sitting here wasting time for? Lets go." Severus slid a few sickles into a hidden slot in the table, designed for Wizard patrons, and stood, leaving his food where it was. Lucius followed suit and led his moody friend to the departure point. It was a cozy little spot, a courtyard all but surrounded by high stone walls and a heap of discarded boxes behind a shop. Once they were safely away from prying eyes Lucius pulled out the silver medallion, and when they both had a hold of it he activated it, sending them spinning with the familiar pull behind their navel.

They landed with a thud on a grassy expanse that seemed to be just as described, the middle of nowhere. A forest lay to their left, and off across the field of long grass and wildflowers in front of them the treeline continued. A breeze coming from the right carried the scent of the sea, which was visible, glimmering, on the horizon. The indent that the heavy bag of ingredients and galleons was still in the grass, confirming that they had arrived in the right location. Lucius passed the younger man a folded piece of parchment, covered in a list of ingredients in a neat hand, all of them used in healing. The potions master did not seem surprised and shoved the list into a pocket.

Severus paused, as odd as it was this place seemed familiar. He shook off the sense of deja vu and moved into the forest, wand drawn. They walked in silence for about an hour before the pressure of a great deal of magic pressed against their skin. It seemed as though the very earth had been saturated with it.

"Seems we have found our rabbit hole." Lucius quipped moving forward. That's when it hit Severus, he recognized the scent. Her magic had smelled like the darkness in this forest, thick and full of mystery, he was froze where he was and cursed himself for not noticing it sooner. Just as his friend had stopped to turn back and check on him he rushed forward trying to find a break in the trees where the entrance was sure to be.

Finally light cut through the gloom and he rushed into what appeared to be another empty expanse of land, but Severus knew better. There would be no throwing him off the trail this time, with the scent of her magic so prevalent around them. He muttered the counter illusion charm drawing a few complex patterns with his wand. A huge manor wavered into existence behind a large stone wall and an iron gate with two rather fearsome looking stone ravens on either side, each nearly the size of a troll.

"It would seem we have also found our rabbit." The Slytherin head muttered in response. He moved forward and from the corners of his eyes he could swear he saw the ravens shift. He passed between them and the gates swung slowly open to admit him of their own accord. He was struck with the oddest sense of deja vu once more as he stared up at the home across the rolling lawn, its many dazzling windows and its many arches and points upon the roof. It seemed odd to him that there were apparently no wards as he crossed the gates threshold, but he was quickly turned around by a shout.

Lucius, in his attempt to follow him, had run face first into an invisible wall and seemed to have been shocked rather badly. However the man did not have time to feel embarrassed as the two ravens promptly attempted to fling him from the gates with their soundless beaks. The man flung a few curses their way before backing off a few yards, and they settled back into place, just as still as their muggle counterparts. It appeared they had no desire to chase down the unwanted visitor, but their beaks were pointed in the man's direction in silent warning.

"Looks like your on your own Severus; for whatever reason the wards let you pass. I'll just wait here shall I?" The older man conjured a plush armchair and a book and settled in to wait with a smirk on his face. "Have fun with the little fire ball." He called after his companion who had started up the path to the door. It appeared that the man had no desire to be the first to face the woman, and no pity that Severus had to do so alone. The Professor never let his wand tip drop, when things seemed to be going in his favor they never turned out well. When he reached the front door he was surprised to find that it opened soundlessly at his touch, and when it did an explosion rocked the inside of the house.

"NIX YOU BLOODY INCOMPITANT CAT YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" The shout was filled with frustration and anger. With infinite care Severus followed the voice down a long ornately decorated hallway, its paintings and murals covered a a thick coat of dust. Only the path of disturbed dust led down the carpet to a large parlor where as a black sleek cat shot past him, headed for the entrance. Directly across from the parlor two wide double doors stood open, looking as if they had been blasted apart, and inside Severus could see the terrible remains of a man. The body had been long in decay, curled under broken hunks of furniture in the effort he turned his eyes away from the scene and peered cautiously into the parlor.

Freya lay close to the door on a plush mattress that had been laid out on the ground. Aislinn worked frantically across the room, her back to the door as she labored over a large table covered haphazardly in potions materials. Severus cautiously entered the room and managed to make it to Freya, to check her pulse, without being spotted. Her skin was hot and feverish and her pallor was far too pale. He could see the broken vials near the fire place, which roared with hot flames, and assumed the cat had knocked an explosive material from the table into the fire. He pulled a vial of blood replenishing potion from his pocket and was moving to open it when a fiery pain shot up his leg into his torso.

"You get away from her!" Aislinn screeched, a dusty wand aimed at him with deadly intent. She still wore the bloody white rags, her front painted in red and her throat still torn. Severus calmly placed the vile on the table at the foot of the mattress and backed away with his hands held loosely to the side, wand hanging from his fingertips.

"I have only come to help. I mean you nor your daughter any harm, that is a simple blood replenishing potion, it will help her. I also have a fever reducer if you would allow me to get it." He offered in a quiet voice. As her eyes took in his face hers seemed to fill with rage and it twisted until Snape could feel her disgust within himself. He blinked away the images of her the night before as they welled up.

"You're one of them." She spat, a tone in her voice other than the hate that he couldn't quite catch. Severus couldn't remember taking off his mask at the meeting but quickly let the thought pass. Though his every instinct screamed in protest he blatantly revealed his neck and back as be bent down to put his wand on the floor. "I bet you think that will make me trust you. What kind of a fool do you take me for?" Aislinn's voice was strained near hysteria. He was caught by surprise when a vase struck him in the side of the head. "Where's that friend of yours, huh? No doubt waiting for me to let down my guard." He fought back the urge to defend himself as a crystal bowl launched at him striking him hard in the stomach.

"He is sitting outside your home's wards, they wouldn't let him pass after I entered." The Wizard said evenly, hands still empty and away from his body. She rotated her position circling closer to her child without giving him her back, and Severus slowly backed away accordingly.

"As it should be." Aislinn hissed angrily. His unspoken question went unanswered in her reply. "Perhaps it would be easier if I dealt with you both at once, don't want the little rat escaping and telling everyone where I am." She raised her arm above her head and there was a loud pop. A rather disheveled Lucius appeared held tightly in the grip of a stone raven's beak. The raven dropped its package and bowed its head, disappearing with another pop.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about!? You could have given me proper warning." Lucius grumbled, trying in vain to straiten his hair back into its place.

"I suggest you drop your wand old friend. Our host here doesn't seem to trust us." Snape said casually, as though this was another ordinary day.

"I don't doubt it; but can you blame the woman when you come storming in here looking like a cat burglar. Despite all that, I find myself unable to "drop my wand" as it were. Our Lady's summons was rather sudden and my wand is currently sitting outside her gates in the dirt." He couldn't seem to hide the slight irritation in his voice at the fact. No doubt he would be spending a good hour polishing the thing when he got it back, if he got it back.

"Seeing as you claim your not going to use it I don't see the problem." The Witch trained her wand on Lucius. Severus calmly caught his companions eyes and quickly motioned with his chin to the girl laying unconscious not to far away. Assured that his message was received Snape took a step to the left, the wand was immediately transferred to him.

"Now you don't honestly think we would cause you harm now do you?" Severus said smoothly taking another step to his left causing the woman to turn with him. "There are no wands present here which we could use to attack you." He drawled lazily taking another step so that her back was turned to Lucius, who began silently moving towards the girl. "We came here to help you, no one knows we are here." He assured her.

"Then how did you find this place? It has been off even the wizarding maps of the area for over 100 years." Aislinn hissed back, holding her defensive stance. Severus again took another step to the side, causing her eyes to narrow dangerously. "Continue to move and I will be forced to incapacitate you, and I can't promise you will ever be able to move again. Do you understand me?"

"I understand." He replied coolly making a show of firmly planting his feet. "Trust me when I say we found this place purely by accident." He tried to keep his emotionless mask in place as he watched from the corner of his eye, Lucius was now next to the girl and administering a blood replenishing potion lest the girl slip away during their dialogue. He thanked whatever forces there were for his friend's ability to move so quietly.

"I find that hard to believe." Aislinn drawled in response. A yowl ripped through the calm air as a sleek patch of black streaked into the room to attach itself to Lucius' leg with vicious claws. Aislinn whipped around immediately sending out a blast of magic that left the blonde pinned to the wall, his concealed wand falling from his robes. A line of blood stained the man's hair and slid down his brow. Aislinn's eyes were wild.

"How dare you approach my daughter you animal!? Did you not have enough of her at your master's celebration?" Whatever his reply may have been it was blocked as a fiery hand that circled his throat. "Now, I will show you what happens when..."

"Mama?" Every pair of eyes instantly snapped to Freya who weakly tried to sit up. Aislinn's reaction was the fastest, allowing Lucius to drop as she whirled to her daughter, she threw up so many glowing wards it seemed impossible that a legion of Death Eaters could get through. She moved herself under the girl, supporting her with an arm while pulling her to rest in her lap.

"Baby girl, I'm right here." Aislinn said in a tear choked voice. The threat and anger that burned just a second before was gone from her . "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"Do you see the angels?" Freya's voice was weak as she smiled at her mother, who shook her head with bewildered eyes.

"What angels sweetie? Tell me what do they look like." The Witch seemed desperate for anything to keep the girl clinging to consciousness. The girl smiled and held out her hand to Severus and Lucius who now stood side by side watching. "Look mama aren't they beautiful? They were there before, with the bad men. When they came it didn't hurt so bad. Mama they took some of the pain away; the Goddess sent her angels to help me." Her voice slowly died away as she once again fell into unconsciousness, leaving her mother with tears in her eyes and the men with a feeling of awe. Aislinn lay her daughter back down making sure she would be comfortable and tucking the blankets carefully around her. The wards dropped like so many shards of glass.

"You were telling the truth." Aislinn said softly as she stood. "I apologize for my behavior. As the circumstances now stand it was inexcusable, you may give her any potions you like. If there is anything you wish in return I will provide it." She bowed curtly to them and quickly summoned a house elf, before turning her back on them. Severus thought he could see her shoulders shake with sobs as she gazed into the fire.

* ~~o0o~~ *

"So what your telling me is that you are spies for some Order who wish to bring Voldemort down, and that you are offering shelter to me AND my daughter at Hogwarts?" Aislinn questioned over her polite tray of teas and sandwiches. She had never left the room where her daughter lay, and had instead banished the men to hastily dress in a dark set of loose robes. She had dressed and cleaned the girl with care but the blood still crusted her own neck, as though she had no thoughts for her own well being.

"Yes. We wish to relocate you as soon as possible. If we could find this place we believe it is only a matter of time before he finds his way here." Severus replied sitting up a little farther. "I believe we should leave as soon as you have gathered all of your necessary articles."

"If I may." Lucius broke in, his voice quiet. The man had seen the body when they had left the parlor, and Snape knew the question had been burning in him. Aislinn turned her attention to him, her eyes still hard. "The body, in the dining hall there?" Though his voice was polite the Witch's entire face tightened. The house elf in the corner squeaked in alarm, eyes darting to her mistress. The thing wore a lovely little dress of green, but looked to the Witch with all the devotion of a bound house elf.

"My father." The voice was clipped, so much so that there could be no doubt Aislinn was leashing her emotions. Lucius' jaw tightened and again Severus felt a swell of unpleasant emotion. Her tone made it clear she would accept no more on the subject. Severus looked at the wand in her lap and found himself sure where it had come from, that she had been forced to take it from her father's long dead hand; that her fear for her daughter had kept her from taking care of his remains. "Mitzy."

"Yes good Mistress." The elf said in a squeaky voice, hurrying over to the chair. Aislinn placed the wand into the elf's hands with a sad look.

"Would you…" Aislinn took a breath to clear the tears from her voice. "Would you bury him please? With the orchids in the field? He did so love them." The elf wailed and wrapped her arms around the Witches middle, sobbing hard. Aislinn gently brushed the creatures trembling back, her face carved in stone as she steadfastly avoided looking at her guests. "We must hurry my dear, Freya is stable, but only for now."

"Oh my poor Mistress!" The elf cried. "Of coarse I will, just leave it to Mitzy. The Master will have a right proper grave."

"When that is done, please bring me my clothing and the usual list for when I go away." Aislinn asked, voice soft over the harsh sobs of the elf. Mitzy rose, face wet, and nodded.

"You can trust me good Mistress." She squeaked. "Now go, take care of the little one, I shall not let you down." The elf vanished with a bow and snap of her fingers. Aislinn rose, and met Lucius' pity filled eyes with a look of challenge.

"Let us go then." Severus said softly. He turned toward the entrance, trying not to think of the gleam of tears that had shone from Aislinn's eyes.

* ~~o0o~~ *

 **A/N:** So what did ya think? Please review. I'm Dying here! I have no beta...sooo yeah, sorry bout the mistakes. Please guys my muses crave feedback. Thanks! Tune in next time for SNARKY DAYTIME DRAMA!


	4. Sanctuary

****A/N:****

PLEASE REVIEW! In this story there's a bit of gore and implied torture. So no soft hearts please. Not much in this chapter a bit of hinting at a history. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

 ** **Chapter four - Sanctuary:****

As soon as the group arrived on the grounds Severus and Lucius sent off their patronus' to alert the Order and Poppy. They crossed the grounds in wide hurried strides Freya floating on her stretcher in front of Aislinn. As they passed Hagrid's hut the grounds keeper turned to offer greeting only to gaze with sorrowful eyes on the unconscious child, having been alerted by the Order of the situation he knew exactly what the quiet procession meant. Before they could even reach the front steps the Medi-Witch came bustling out a flurry of white robes.

"Merciful Merlin!" Madame Pomfrey immediately rushed to Freya ignoring the defensive stance Aislinn assumed between them as she came closer toward her daughter. Her eyes flickered to the men behind her and she only relaxed to move aside at the blonde's curt nod. "Look at these clothes; they are hanging off of her. Let's get her to the hospital wing, get her out of these, and get some nutrient potions into her. And you madam need to have that neck looked at before an infection sets in." The woman turned on her heal and returned the way she came not even turning to see if they followed her.

As they ascended the stairs Severus noticed Minerva standing in the entrance hall with severe eyes as she watched the two new comers. Severus couldn't help but wonder what the woman was thinking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. Feel free to call me Minerva if you like." The professor offered her hand to the rather flustered looking Witch.

"I am afraid, Minerva, that I would rather continue our introductions in the hospital wing, as it is important that my daughter is able to get the care she needs as soon as possible." Aislinn's voice was all formality. With a small nod she turned and followed the Medi-Witch up the staircase with the severe professor in tow. They entered the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey bustled to the cabinet where she kept potions for her patients.

"Set her on one of the beds dear, I'll be there in just a moment." She called back to the group that headed over to the beds against the wall. Aislinn lowered Freya onto the covers as instructed and sat in the chair by its side. Madame Pomfrey returned quickly with a tray of small glass vials and rolls of crisp white bandages. "Now I know this may be hard for you to talk about but I need to know everything that happened and anything that may have been given to her." No one missed how Aislinn's eyes grew flat and cold as she held herself rigid.

"I can tell you what I know but when Voldemort left the room I was moved so I could only hear, and not see, what was done." The Witch said slowly. "Multiple rapes, the Cruciatus, the Imperius the flaying curse, Flagrate as you will see on her back." She continued on and on, listing in a cold voice curse after curse and in specific cases where they had been cast. McGonagall grew paler with every item on that list even Poppy seemed to grow a little sickly near the end, while the men grew more removed. "Past that point I cannot say, neither do I know what these two have done to help her. I hope the information I have given you is adequate ma'am." She fell into a stony silence that, for a moment, no one felt comfortable trying to break. Poppy turned to the two men her face posing a question.

"I administered a contraceptive potion through a wound as well as a pain displacement spell. Severus applied a nerve deadening salve, in a small amount. If the pain didn't seem real..."Lucius trailed off and the two women nodded in understanding. If the pain did not seem real Voldemort would have gone out of his way to make it worse, and torture was his forte.

"Very well. Now I can better assess what I need to do to help her." She quietly began her work. Mcgonagall, on the other hand in her unflappable mothering, decided to break the silence.

"My good woman we never finished our introductions. Might I have your name please?" The Professor asked with some forced cheer in her voice.

"My name is Aislinn Morna Blackwater. My daughter is Freya Lynn Blackwater. It is a pleasure to meet you." Aislinn replied formally.

"Very nice to meet you Miss Blackwater, This is Madame Pomfrey." Minerva said motioning to the Medi-Witch.

"Poppy will do dear." Was the only acknowledgment the Witch gave as she fussed over the girl, opening a dozen vials.

"And as I am sure they haven't had the manners to do so themselves this is Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape." She said motioning to each of them separately. Aislinn nodded to them in acknowledgment. "The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, said he was unable to be present due to other pressing matters but he has informed me that your rooms are ready. He requests that you do not leave the grounds, for your own protection of coarse. I assume you would rather stay here than see your rooms for now and I will have everyone leave you to it." She bobbed her head in a polite goodbye making shooing motions at the men as she went to go to.

"I would like for them to stay for a moment, if they don't mind of coarse." The witch said much to McGonagall's surprise, the older Witch pursed her lips into a thin nodded stiffly and exited the ward. The two men looked at the remaining Witch a bit warily, as if afraid the anger she had shown earlier would return.

"I would like to thank you. You helped her at what I assume was great risk to yourselves?" She raised a brow making it a question, to which they nodded. "It is a pleasant shock that there can be kindness in the midst of such pain and horror. If there is anything you need do not hesitate to bring it to my attention and I will secure it for you." Aislinn turned her eyes to the unconscious child with tenderness.

"I assure you, it was nothing. I only wish we could have supplied as much help to you, your trials while behind the scenes are not unknown." Lucius supplied fluidly. There was no pity on his face, only a calm mask.

"You __have__ helped me." Aislinn dropped her eyes slightly and let them assume what they would from the statement, an affectionate smile spreading on her lips. The blond Wizard couldn't help but feel a strange familiarity in the expression. He didn't have time to think on it as Severus spoke up.

"You can perform wandless magic, and it is far from weak in its manifestation." The sentence was almost an accusation. The older man turned to his friend to find the dark eyes locked with the woman's. He knew the younger man's curiosity was notorious but he did not think this was the right time to demonstrate it in such a way. "Why didn't you use it to escape earlier?" Anger blazed to life in the Witch's eyes, but the rest of her face remained impassive as ice.

"You ask my reasoning's Mr. Snape, and to that I am assured you haven't put much thought into your question." Even if she hadn't changed to the formal name the flat cold tone of her voice would have conveyed every ounce of her anger. " I wonder if you think that __any__ amount of magic would have allowed me to overpower Voldemort, his guards, and his wards. In addition to that I would have to __somehow__ make my way to where they were keeping my daughter, the location of which was never divulged to me for just this reason, and escape before anyone was alerted to the matter." Her voice was low, cold, and as sharp as a slicing hex, blunted only by the derisive snort she gave. Lucius found himself hard pressed not to flinch at that. "I do suppose I had never thought of that, oh poor me to have forgotten that in your world anything can be done because of your apparent perfection." She sneered and Lucius could see the instant gleam of self loathing in Severus' eyes before he masked his emotions once more. Even Poppy cast a reprimanding look at the professor, but stayed silent as the matter was not hers to meddle in. "You may leave, your presence is starting to grate on my nerves Mr. Snape." She broke eye contact and turned to face her daughter as an obvious dismissal. He sent one apologetic gaze at the Witch before turning and marching out of the ward, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I am positive he meant no disrespect, it's just, sometimes he lets his emotions speak before thinking on his words." Lucius offered quietly. To his surprise Aislinn's eyes softened.

"I am well aware of that fact Lucius, and I am afraid I let my anger speak for me without much thought as well. It was wrong of me, but I can not bring myself to apologize just yet. I will allow him time to think before I seek him out." Aislinn said softly, laying her hand on Freya's arm as she turned her eyes to him. "Do you remember?" She questioned almost to herself. He was a bit startled at her question, which seemed to have come from nowhere, as he had tried to grasp the memory that tingled unremembered at the edges of his mind.

"No, but I can feel something. I'm sorry." The Slytherin bowed his head at the admission. " I will give you your privacy with your daughter Azzy." He was a bit perplexed at the nickname that had spilled off his lips without thought. She smiled tears causing a shine in her eyes.

"Thank you Lucy." The wizard turned to mind buzzing with questions he never thought he would have.

"Oh no you don't boy." Poppy, nearly forgotten in the little drama, said sharply. Lucius turned to her, looking surprised. "You hung around and let that great bat upset this poor girl, now you are going to be useful." With a wave of her wand a small table zoomed across the floor until it stood by Aislinn's side. She placed a bowl of warm water, a washcloth, and a bottle filled with clear potion onto its top before shoving a roll of bandages into Lucius' hands. "See to her neck."

The Medi-Witch turned back to the unconscious girl, as if the fact that either might protest had not occurred to her. Lucius looked to Aislinn for help, but to his surprise she simply loosened the neck of her robes and peeled them from the dry blood. Lucius shrugged and pulled over a chair. Tenderly, well aware of how tensely the Witch held herself, he began to patch her up.

* ~~o0o~~ *

Aislinn laying in the dark, her body was shaking from the cold and lack of nourishment. She could feel the cold hard metal of her collar biting into her neck as it held her pinned to the floor. A door opened at the far end of the room causing a sliver of blinding light to be cast on her, it was His silhouette that blocked the light. His burning red eyes danced with amusement and Aislinn tried not to scream, her mind told her it would not help. Her mouth opened without permission to scream as he stepped into the darkness. A blade sprang from her collar, splitting her neck and cutting the sound short as the blood filled her throat. It hurt and she could feel herself drowning on the thick fluid she tried desperately to clear her windpipe, coughing up blood on the stone before her. He stepped closer to her to heal the wound one more of many times, just another punishment for his favored possesion.

Aislinn jolted awake, her whole body spamming, leaving her on the hazy border before sleep and waking where memory became indistinct. There was a warm weight in her lap, leaning against her chest, it was heavy and moving with the slow rise and fall of breath. Fright itched up her spine as she instinctively grasped her magic, ready to lash out when she opened her eyes. Just below her chin a nest of familiar curls tickled her chin.

"Freya?" The Witch whispered. The head against her chest jumped back to stare at her eyes, a dazzling smile on the young face.

"Mama! Mama your awake. Were you having a bad dream Mama?" Freya's voice dropped at the question, a childish concern in her voice. Aislinn could not stop her shock, her daughter had not called her mama since she was 6 years old. It took her a few moments to pick her jaw up and make it work.

"Are you all right?" Aislinn asked, voice cracking.

"Of coarse Mama, your here. You will always keep me safe." Freya beamed and then smirked in her most mischievous manner. "Can I have some candy Mama?" The Young witch tilted her head to the side, a question for the tears that spilled from her mother's eyes in hot streams.

"Of coarse baby girl, you can have anything you want." The mother wrapped her child in her arms and held her close to her chest, lest she somehow vanish from her grasp. Aislinn reveled in the feel of her daughter against her, warm and trusting. Her daughter had changed so much in the time since she had been allowed to see her, but now it was like having her baby girl back fresh and new. It made her cheerful and sad all at the same time to notice this change. "You just stay here and I will go find you some."

"Yay!" The girl climbed back into her bed and bounced with excitement, seemingly unaware of the thick bandages that covered her torso. Aislinn rose from her chair and exited the curtains that had been moved to separate the bed from the rest of the ward. There were many doors around the walls, the only set she recognized were the ones she had entered through; it had been far to long since she had visited. Aislinn shrugged her shoulders and started with the nearest one. When she pulled open the door she was only greeted with a broom closet. Three doors later she opened one that led into a quaint little office, the plump witch behind the desk looked up with a smile.

"Can I help you dear?" Madame Pomfrey said politely.

"Poppy? Freya is awake but there seems to be a problem." The older Witch's face fell as she professionally grabbed her medical bag from beside her desk. Aislinn raised one hand to stop her."No. Nothing like that, she is acting as though she is six years old." Despite having her little girl back again the behavior disturbed her.

"I had thought this might be a possibility. Come with me, I want to have a look and then I will explain what I can." Madam Pomfrey rose from behind her desk and moved, in her normal bustling way, towards the door.

"Wait. You don't happen to have any candy do you?" Aislinn found it hard not to return the woman's knowing smile.

* ~~o0o~~ *

 ** **A/N:**** Again, please review, I would love it. I keep writing cause I can't help it, this story is eating me up inside. I just HAVE to continue. Already working on chapter five LOVES YA ALL


	5. Assignments

****A/N:****

Alright a bit shorter of a chapter but I think it's good. Not much to warn about here this chapter but don't worry when Blasie gets on the scene ( SOON I PROMISE) there will be plenty of fun to be had and plenty of warnings for you to sift through. As it is Enjoy chapter five Assignments!

R&R it does a body good!

 ** **Chapter Five – Assignments:****

It had been three weeks since Severus had come to collect Aislinn and her daughter to show them their rooms. Freya had been allowed to stay in the same rooms due to her trauma induced state. Madame Pomfrey's suspicions had been confirmed, the sheer horror of the experience had cause the girl to completely block it out and revert to a time when she had felt safe. The Witch had been allowed to wander the grounds and castle as she pleased during her stay, but she found herself with an extreme lack of entertainment. Reading through the racks of the library became monotonous and she found the awkwardness of interacting with some of the professors bothersome. They either tried to coddle her or became eerily silent in her presence, as if they were afraid she would break if they said the wrong thing. That was one reason she had come to favor her surly neighbor, the Potions Master. His demeanor never changed, always short, sarcastic, and cold.

Aislinn spotted an all to familiar snap of black robes around the corner, and she hurried to catch up. "Professor Snape!" she shouted after him, causing him to pause until she could reach him.

"Yes Ms. Blackwater? Can I assist you, or are you laboring under the delusion that I am one for light conversation?" Severus drawled looking down his hooked nose at her.

"I do not know if you can assist me, hence why I came to ask you a question. You would have been aware of that fact had you over looked your usual need to remind everyone that you are a unsociable prat." Aislinn snapped back with her best haughty tone and a glare to match. The offended Professor opened his mouth for a cutting retort but was stopped as she continued. "I would also like to apologize." Severus tried to close his mouth before he looked like a gaping fish as it seemed all ideas of a witty retort died on his lips. "In the hospital wing, I allowed my anger at your accusation to speak for me. While I feel that my anger was justified the way I handled it was wrong. I wanted to apologize to you earlier but you seemed to vanish into the very stones of this castle." A wry smirk twisted her mouth at his nod of acknowledgment. "As to my question, I have been going absolutely stir crazy in this bloody castle; is there something I could do? There must be job or something, if I don't have something to do I'm going to go barmy. I need to feel useful." Aislinn ran her hand through her hair in frustration, planting her hand on her hip. The position was undignified, but she found it felt natural acting rather openly around Severus.

"I am on my way to the headmaster's office now, I will bring the matter to his attention. It is the least I could do considering my outburst before." The Wizard turned, robes flaring behind him, before Aislinn could acknowledge the apology he had just given her.

* ~~o0o~~ *

Severus could not believe that __she__ had apologized to __him__ for the incident, and even in doing so had managed to hold her position in the right of things. What further confused him was his rather indirect apology for his actions, it was entirely out of character. He had been avoiding the meddlesome woman for just that reason, that and the flashes of her face, twisted as it had been, that came at the oddest times. While Severus knew his outburst hadn't been well thought out he did not want to admit to anyone that he had acted so carelessly. The position of spy was a precarious one, and if he had slipped like that in front of either of his Masters things would not have turned out quite as well as they had. A wry smirk twisted up the corners of his mouth. ' _ _Perhaps this balancing act will be over before anyone thought.__ '

"Warheads." Snape spit the password to the headmaster's chamber guard. The gargoyle slipped out of the way and he entered onto the spiral stair case. While Severus was in no hurry to be standing before that obnoxiously cherry old man he refused to stand still and let the stairs do the work. He let his long legged stride carry him up the stairs.

"Come on in Severus." The Headmaster called as soon as his dragon skin boot touched the landing. The theatrics of the man's need to seem omniscient never ceased to annoy him, the wards set to alert him to visitors and their identity went a long way. He allowed himself to roll his eyes before opening the door and billowing in, in his usual forbidding manner. "Really, Severus must you always act so unsociable? Lemon drop?"

"Must you always offer treats laced with calming draft Albus?" Snape quipped, raising an eyebrow before folding himself into one of the too comfortable chairs before his desk. Tea had already been set for him and he knew the meeting wouldn't start until he had at least sipped some of it. Severus had once tested this theory and he had finally given up after 25 minuets of silence with that smile blinking at him. He grudgingly sipped the refreshment so that they might continue before setting back down.

"No, not necessary I suppose, though I find it much nicer when people are able to relax in my office. It does wonders with the first years fears." Dumbledore said cheerily putting the dish of candies aside. "So what information have you managed to gather?" The wizard said, thankfully, getting strait to the point for once.

"The Dark Lord, as you may have guessed, is not thinking as clearly as he usually does since our guests left his care." Snape did not miss the dark flash in the older man's eyes at the mention of the two and wondered about its origin."While he is devoting nearly all his lower level Death Eaters in the direct search of them he has begun scheduling raids on a massive scale. He is getting paranoid, he's absolutely positive that someone had to help her escape and he has been, __interrogating__ his followers at random." The younger man sneered.

"Honestly Severus, stop calling him that. Call him Voldemort," Dumbledore insisted. Severus held back a hiss of pain as his mark burned at the mention of that name. Malice and anger bubbled up from a dark pit inside him, he did not open his mouth until it could be pushed back under control. "fear of a name only increases fear of the individual. Has he revealed any targets as of yet?"

"He is only revealing the individual targets to the groups responsible for taking care of them. All I have been able to discover is he wants to target some muggle political leaders. Also prominent individuals of all sorts, the only connecting factors seem to be influence." Snape shrugged at the lack of details, the attacks were still in the planning stage and the Dark Lord had not yet revealed all of his plans. "Honestly, that is all the new events as of yet, he still has the self control not to reveal his presence to the masses. But I do have another matter I would like to discuss."

"And what would this matter pertain to?" The old man asked in genuine curiosity.

"Our guest actually." There was that dark flash again, sliding through the mans eyes. It was beginning to make him itch with curiosity. "She finds herself with a lack of entertainment as she has read through a good amount of the library already. She feels useless and requests a job of sorts, something to occupy her time and help out about the castle." Snape finished the request fighting the spelled comfort of the chair. He really didn't feel like relaxing into it and remaining in the room any longer than necessary.

"Well Severus, my good boy, it would seem to me that the work of a potions master is taxing, and I have long thought you in need of an assistant. Hagrid may also welcome some assistance, and as Siruis is new to teaching I think she can assist him once classes have begun." Dumbledore said, sounding rather satisfied with himself for coming up with the solution.

"Headmaster, as you well know the ingredients that I work with can be very volatile and dangerous. Someone who is not qualified or does not have the knowledge would only be a risk with the potions." Severus tried to hold in an impatient sigh. Albus had an unholy talent for making Snape's life just that much more difficult.

"And there is no better teacher than I can think of for her. Besides she scored only second in her N.E.W.T. Potions class." The headmaster assured cheerily. The potions master could not help but give the other wizard a skeptical look, but he just shook his head knowingly. " I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening." He said by way of dismissal. Severus accepted the futility of arguing and rose to leave turning his back to the old man without so much as a goodbye. "Oh and Severus," the voice behind him made him stop, hand hovering just over the door handle. "Ms. Blackwater's daughter, I would like to have her sorted on Friday when the children arrive, before the first years. As she is already here I do not wish to see the chance for an education go to waste. I would appreciate it if you would relay the news." Orders received Snape turned back around, exiting the office and slamming the door with a good amount of force behind him. However, the door only closed with a muffled __fwoomp__ behind him. He grumbled in disappointment at the cushioning charm that had been placed to it to prevent such things. As he descended the stairs he realized it was times like this he most wished he had students to take out his aggression on.

* ~~o0o~~ *

"Ms. Blackwater?" Severus called from outside her rooms rapping soundly on the portrait frame that guarded it, much to the annoyance of the occupant. The Centaur stamped his hoof in indignation.

"I could retrieve her if you were so polite as to ask, you great bat." The Creature snipped down at him. The Professor glared at the painting angrily, he had never been able to stand the prodding of this specific painting.

"Then what are you waiting for you watercolor rendition of a child's pony ride? Go get her." He snapped in return. The Centaur snorted in a rather animal like manner and turned raising his tail in an indignant matter giving the man full view of his rump before exiting the frame. Not a minute later he painting swung open as Aislinn leaned out to greet him

"Can I help you Severus?" The Witch said causally leaning against the door frame in her house robes.

"I have spoken to he headmaster and it would seem he has a few things you can do. You will be assisting me and, as time allows, Professor Hagrid and Professor Black this year. However you will be reporting directly to me and I will set the tasks for you." Aislinn nodded as he explained, not seeming perturbed at all. "In addition, I have just finished speaking to Lucius, it would seem that he thinks that it would do your daughter well to have some company and he will send Draco to school early to help her gain he bearings in the castle." At this he saw the girl in question, her hair looking flat black around her mothers shoulder with the lack of light to catch her highlights. " Lucius will be here in about 20 minutes if you would wish to greet him at the front gates. Draco will be going to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies and they had asked if you would join them. It would be the ideal time to replace missing wands and the like."

"Mama can we can we please?!" Freya's face lit up as she quite literally bounce in place with excitement, extending her arms towards her mother.

"Yes baby girl we can go, but I will summon Nix and she will accompany us." Aislinn replied the girl nodded excitedly and sprinted off to get ready. " I will meet you in the Entrance Hall in 15 minutes Severus. Thank you." She added the last two words with a wrenching sincerity and closed the door before he could react.

* ~~o0o~~ *

 ** **A/N:****

Alright short chapter I KNOW. I will continue to update, it may be a little sporadic but I will write it on break and any time I can. Please review tell me where you would like it to go. THANK YOU R&R PLEASE!


	6. A Shopping We Will Go

****A/N:**** I made my keyboard cry for mercy typing this one up, I just had to get it out. Don't worry I already have chapter seven and most of eight written I just need to type it...blah I hate that part. Here it is, I will do my damndest to get the next chapter up before to awful long. I know its slow going so far but I promise things will be picking up rather soon I have to flesh out their characters and lay the structure of the story so just enjoy.

 ** **Chapter Six – A Shopping We Will Go:****

It was promptly 15 minutes later when Aislinn and Freya found themselves in the entrance hall, both dressed in old clothes that had been delivered from the Blackwater estate. It was quite obvious that the robes Freya wore had been transfigured from her mothers to fit her. Snape waited until he was sure they had seen him before turning to exit the castle. He set a pace that would allow them to catch up if they wished, and he as surprised when they did, with what seemed to be a thoughtless actions, matching his speed.

"I am told that the school will pay for all school supplies needed for your year here." Severus informed them quietly about the notice a house elf had brought him during his chat with Lucius.

"A generous offer indeed, but I am afraid the offer is unnecessary. All I require is enough time to visit our family vault at Gringotts. We thank you for your good intentions." Aislinn replied formally, her lips a very tight line. Her tone caused him to take a closer look at the way she held herself. Her spine was rigid and her movements stiff, almost as if she were waiting for an excuse to fight or flee. Freya hovered very closely to her mother, while her expression was excited she did not seem inclined to venture to far away from the older Witch. During his contemplation she came to a stop, and he realized she stood just a bit away from the gates and turned to see Lucius and his godson waiting on the other side of the them.

It was then the realization of the full magnitude of the situation struck him, and it caused him to stagger to a halt as well. The Witch stood out of Lucius' range on what seemed to be instinct. Freya's behavior had reverted to that of her six year old self, and according to Pomfrey she would have gone back to a time she had felt safe. If the time frame was correct their captivity would be in the range of nine years in complete isolation from a normal life. It was no wonder they seemed to be anxious about entering the public after so long. He felt a pang of sadness and pride as he thought, this Witch had spent nine years at Voldemort's feet., enduring things he'd rather not think on in depth of any kind if he could, being able to perform rather powerful wandless magic. She had endured it all just for her daughter, the childlike girl at her side, without a thought or complaint at her own plight. Voldemort had made a mistake in harming Freya and in Severus' opinion, for more that one reason, the bastard was lucky to be alive.

"Severus!" The Potions Master shook himself mentally blinking away the surprise feeling a tinge of embarrassment realizing it was not the first time his name had been called. Lucius waved his hand before his companions face, beyond which Aislinn could be seen looking studiously in any direction but his. He felt his chest burn in mortification as he realized he had been staring at her, even worse everyone, including her, had noticed. Vaguely he wondered how long he had been lost in thought. "There you are. Thought I was going to have to drop you in the lake or something of the sort, it would not be very dignified."

"I can assure you that won't be necessary, I just lost myself in thought for a moment." Snape said stiffly. Draco and Lucius both looked at him thoughtfully, and it was easy enough for him to guess their train of thought. He usually only lost himself so completely in potion work. The curiosity blazed in their identical eyes and Snape thanked whatever Gods would listen that they had the tact to hold their questions until later when they were alone.

"Well let's get going then, or at this rate we will be here until O.W.L.'s start." Draco prodded before turning and marching regally to their chosen portkey departure location. Lucius smirked at his friend before following the boy and Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The Witches fell into step wordlessly until they reached the off the road area. Draco held out an old book, and when they all had a hand on it they spun away. As the familiar pull behind his navel began a vague memory of a muggle roller coaster breathed around his mind; it was gone before they ever arrived.

* ~~o0o~~ *

Their feet struck ground just out back of the leaky cauldron, arms length from the entrance to Diagon Alley. Lucius tapped his cane on the correct bricks and they shuffled aside to neatly make an entrance way. The alley was teeming with students on the go for last minuet shopping. Severus found himself wishing he had thought to come earlier as he noticed Freya move closer to Aislinn's side, gripping the woman's robes tightly in one hand. They moved into the alley as one unit, the three Slytherin's flanking their charges to give them some space from the pressing crowds, and headed straight for the bank at the other end of the busy street. The three men had enough of a reputation that the crowd parted to avoid them, Severus could almost feel the two women relax a bit. People swarmed up and down the wide marble steps into Gringotts, inside the grand doors some milled not sure where to go while others headed to any open counter.

The Witch, however, headed straight through a doorway all but hidden on a far wall and strode to the desk of dark wood with gold inlay. Lucius gave her an appraising look as she strode purposefully towards the grumpy looking occupant. The goblin wore a navy blue vest with pearl buttons and small spectacles perched on his long nose, which he was currently looking at them down.

"May I help you?" The creature sneered, obviously disbelieving the woman could have business with him. The creatures beady eyes flicked to Lucius and he flashed the man a greasy smile. "Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you. Is there anything I could do for you this morning?"

"I believe I am not your primary concern at the moment, you have a previous appointment." Lucius said coldly. Severus could tell by the look in his eye that amusement and annoyance at the creatures antics were warring in him.

"By this woman's obvious __status,"__ The creature practically spit the last word nastily. He looked over her robes, made of fine cloth but of a cut over ten years out of date. "I am quite sure the little trollop is obviously lost coming to __my__ office." He intoned his voice dripping with self importance. What happened next was rather surprising, Aislinn ignored the little creatures insult and slapped her hand palm down into a hand shaped indent in the wood. The imprint shrank around her hand and Severus heard a small click, which was later explained as her name was scrawled in elegant handwriting across a clean area on the desk, a symbol following under that he couldn't quite make out. It was a blood verification, the desk had pricked her hand and used her blood to reveal her name and family crest. The goblin's jaw dropped, eyes going round in shock before he turned his eyes up to the Witch he had been so heedlessly insulting.

"oh... I...my..." The goblin stammered unintelligibly at her.

"I believe that woman's __status__ is quite obvious." The Lucius said haughtily. Only someone who knew the man would have been able to hear the laughter in the sound. "I suggest you treat her with the respect her status deserves." The little thing jumped back as he realized how much he had insulted this Witch and how mistaken he had been. He promptly fell out of his chair and scrambled to grovel at her feet.

"I am so sorry. I hadn't realized Ms. Blackwater." The quivering little thing said her name with a tone of awe and respect, its eyes downcast respectfully.

"Oh and I suppose you just go around on an everyday basis insulting people who happen to walk into your office?" Aislinn asked archly raising an eyebrow and planting her hand on her hip angrily. "As if you could be any better than the people you look down your ugly little nose at, you slimy puffed up desk jokey. Remember simply because you __serve__ us does not mean you deserve any of the recognition of __our__ status. Now I suggest you gather up your saggy arse and take me to my vault before I lose to the tempting urge to show you how worthless you really are." She barked quite impressively. Snape could not hold back the smirk that forced his lips to turn up, he was however glad he did not seem to be the only one. The little creature slipped and scuttled out of the office as he rushed them out and through the main chamber in the direction of the loading docks.

As they passed the head goblin's desk, Severus caught a motion out of the corner of his eye. Aislinn had placed her palm on the bank insignia on the front of the tall counter without so much as blinking or pausing as she moved. The Head goblin seemed to be reading and turned to aim a piercing glare at their guides back. He wondered what the outcome of the little bastards fit would be, and hoped some entertainment might come from it.

*~~o0o~~ *

As soon as the overly opulent cart screeched to a halt outside of a large vault door they began to spill out of it. They all found profound amusement in the fact that, as the goblin tried to follow them, he was pushed unceremoniously back into the cart. The goblin fell back and seemed to have the sense to stay put and act like it hadn't even happened. The woman breezed past and placed her palm on another blood identification indent. A symbol appeared, drawing itself in the air over the door in blood, as each line appeared locks clicked free. The symbol disappeared as it drew itself, but it didn't stop him from finally piecing it together. It had been a rather large raven sitting atop an upward facing crescent moon, a flower only rarely known in the wizarding world clasped in its beak. A sword and staff crossed behind it. The door swung open and the woman entered before turning to look at them.

"As the Lady of the Blackwater line I invite you to enter." Aislinn recited formally. The air over the door seemed to shimmer as the wards responded and they were allowed to enter. Severus allowed some of his amazement to show as he glanced at Lucius, the Wizard smirked and nodded before entering. He had known. Snape was shocked at both the realization and his ignorance at not having noticed before.

Aislinn was the Lady of the Blackwater line, the true heiress of the ancient Celtic family. Many wizarding families had changed their name to Blackwater in earlier centuries in order to try and claim some of the family's wealth and fame. He had assumed she was one of these families descendants. The Malfoy's had dealt with this problem with anger and retribution, leaving the offenders wishing they had never heard the name, whereas the Blackwater's had seemed to find it sufficient to ignore them beyond refuting the claim publicly.

As they entered the Wizards looked around in amazement, the vault had been spelled to be much larger on the inside. It was slightly larger than the Great Hall filled nearly to the ceiling to some places with towering shelves, laden with valuables of all kinds. A skeleton of a great dragon hung on the ceiling, the ridging on the skull and legs no longer existed in the worlds dragons today. The Witch went to the wall next to the door; there were three rows of fourteen pegs and from each hung a deep purple, almost iridescent, pouches on silk pull strings. She selected four of them and grabbed a wide circle disk from a nearby table. She tossed one pouch to each of them and then handed one to Freya.

"Take what you will, it is the least I can do." Without so much as waiting for them to acknowledge her offer she turned around and pulled on what appeared to be a lovely marble handle growing perfectly out of the smoky grey marble wall. She gave it a sharp tug and a line appeared in the wall, looking vaguely door shaped, until it swung open to reveal another room, which looked to be filled with gold. "Freya, get yourself some spending money from your vault." A door leading into an adjoining vault, Severus was astonished at the level of wealth that implied.

"Is this a Bottomless Bag?" Lucius said in what seemed to be a slightly reverent tone. The bag rested in his hand only slightly spilling over the edges of his palm and fingers. The blonde Wizard wiggled his fingers under it and stroked the string slightly with his right hand. Severus watched his movements and unconsciously mimicked them, the material felt almost like water across his fingers, but it was warm in a way another persons skin would feel against him.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"They are so rare, my family only owns two and they are held under wards and cases, yet you have so casually displayed them." Lucius said, eyes wide and considereing. She simply nodded as she motioned to the wall with her hand.

"A gift for my grandmother from the Elven people. One for every family member of the High King, from the High King himself." Severus counted in his mind from what memory told him was the last known family tree of the High King, but she cut him off before he could reach his conclusion. "There are many more of coarse, especially as one arrives for each new family member born, but this was the only practical number to hang that had a possibility of being necessary. Take it, if it pleases you, fill it as you will. As for me I have my own gathering to do. Feel free to use the material and ingredients rooms as well." At her mention two more doors pulled open from the wall, swinging wide invitingly. She then set her disk on the ground and standing atop it gave it a smart tap of her heal. The disk hummed to life and floated up taking her across the vault. Freya waved at them and vanished into her own vault.

"Really so rare is it?" Severus asked. He pulled open the string and slid his fingers into the opening. There was no tingle of magic, no gentle pressure of a usual expansion charm.

"Rare is not the word to describe it." Lucius said seriously. Snape snorted disbelievingly and slid his hand into it a bit, roughly curling his fingers upward he felt the top of the bag from the inside. He searched skeptically for the barrier of the sides of the bag. Irritably he pushed his hand in just past the wrist when he found nothing. Surprisingly he still felt only emptiness, he pushed it up to his elbow in disbelief, but he could not even see it change the vaguely empty shape of the bag. As the bag continued to swallow his arm rapidly his shock grew. Soon enough the bag rested over his shoulder and he had an odd feeling that it would take that in as well if he tried, but again he felt nothing no matter in what direction he stretched his arm.

"Are you listening?" Lucius asked in exasperating. Snape realized that in his shock he had lost focus and was now standing there, with apparently no left arm, and a pouch growing from his shoulder. Draco tried to cover his snort of laughter as a cough but failed.

"I'm sorry." He assumed the cold voice he used during the school year. He pulled the bag smoothly from his arm." Please continue." Severus instructed curtly.

"Well, as I was saying, these bags are made by the Elven people, as only they have the patience, wisdom, and Ingredients necessary to do so. Having been around much longer than humans they are distrusting of them, magical or otherwise. Due to the potential for evil with these items, they have not been made largely available for possession. There is a very small creature, who's skin is almost indestructible. It sheds it's skin by choice, unlike snakes and the like. They offer their shed skin to the elves freely, in exchange for a certain plant that they consider a delicacy, but elves seem to be the only race they really deal with. The plant itself is insufferably difficult to grow, but you no doubt noticed the flower of this plant on the Blackwater crest. Elves used these skins with their own hair and rare silks to bind some powerful magic into every strand." The older Wizard's voice was excited as he delivered the lecture, sounding like a professor himself. "Nothing wizards have tried, and we are an inventive lot, has been able to even scratch one, much less destroy it. It is absolutely theft prof, burdening the thief with an irresistible urge to turn themselves in, the pouch returns to the owner without fail. You can even imprint your blood seal on it, it will not open for anyone else until you release the seal." He spread his hands as if waiting for applause, none came. After a few moments of silence, there was really nothing left to be said, they drifted off to examine objects that caught their individual interests.

Draco headed to some antique quidditch equipment and his father moved to an area filled with jewels carved into incredibly detailed animals. Severus had, of coarse, headed straight to the ingredients and materials rooms.

He stepped into the materials room first, finding it packed beyond imagining with books. Tomes made of leather binding with gold names written in elegant scripts in everything from Greek and Arabic to Latin. By some of the dates, that he assumed to be accurate, it was obvious that they would have crumbled to dust with age without excellent preservation spells. Running his fingers over the binding of a particularly old tomes that read, "The art of Blood Magicks, Name thee not Good or Evil." The one next to it had an equally interesting cover, "Untraceable, Undetectable, Unbelievable. A comprehensive guide from growing to brewing." This book had not been seen in the wizarding world since at least the 1600's, and that had only been a vague passing reference by an eccentric Wizard who had been generally referred to as a liar.

Snape gingerly plucked the books from the shelf and opened the latter immediately. He couldn't believe the detail, tables, charts, and sketches, smudges of colors to represent the ideal color of the finished potion. He felt his body relax and realized in some back corner of his mind that he had unconsciously settled into a Armchair neatly nestled behind a set of shelves. He accepted that the position was much more comfortable than his previous one and reasoned that he may as well get off his feet for a moment to have a look at the books without so much pausing in his reading. He quickly found that without the rather small physical distraction of remaining upright he was loosing himself in the parchment pages and the neat flowing writing that adorned them.

Lucius passed into the doorway to check on the rather quiet man, catching sight of his pale skin easily. Seeing Severus lost entirely in a thick leather bound book he passed back out unnoticed. The potions master was unable to break free of his interest, which only heightened as he burrowed deeper into the pages for a good 20 minutes. He found himself thinking how hard it was to tell time underground in a sealed stone room with so much to entertain oneself in solitude, it lead him to the undeniable conclusion that he had carried on for far too long. Snape fortified his will, and with an almost mournful sigh, closed the tome. He let his long fingers rest adoringly on the cover on the soft leather. Such a shame with the covers closed, its knowledge hidden from the world by those leather gates.

Rising from the chair Severus simply couldn't bring himself to set them back on the table just now, so he tucked them into the crook of his arm and strode purposefully through the door into the adjoining ingredients room. As a master of his craft he was truly able to appreciate the value and rarity of the information the books offered; not to mention he was so curious as to what mysteries these books kept hidden that his finger tips itched. Perhaps he could work something out with Aislinn so that he might work with the book later. He filed the thought away.

Candlelight flared to life as he entered, blazing from brackets on every wall. It looked much like his own personal store room only larger. Shelves upon shelves with rows built into them, all absolutely filled with glittering glass jars of many shapes and sizes. Every row and jar had a small slip on it, jars had names, rows had numbers, even at the end of the shelves were individual numbers and above each structure another number hung. He stopped to breath in his mental examination, the attention to detail was dizzying for a moment. In the very center of the room was a podium seemingly having sprouted from the marble floor whole. What caught his attention however was the massive leather book on it. Peeling back the cover he found the that it was the ledger, a complete inventory of the room, complete with location numbers and a rather well drawn floor plan diagram to find them. Ignoring the dull ache in his back from sitting in the chair, he bowed down to the Gods of curiosity and leaned over the pages. He only left his examination to go find a particularly interesting item from the list, only to hurry back to the book once more. That is where the others found him about ten minuets later.

"I do hope you find everything to be accurate." Aislinn said politely. He turned to where she stood in the door with Freya at her side and the blondes bringing up the rear of the group, all had small smiles tugging at their lips.

"If it is I dare say you have quite a fortune in this room alone." Severus said standing feeling the dull ache in his spine grow. He pushed the pain away and made his way to the door to meet them. " I had a couple of questions for you." He began in a pleasant business like tone. "I wish to see if it is at all possible..."

"Yes." The Witch cut in. Snape stared at her questioningly. "Yes, you can keep them. I had made myself quite clear before."

"That is not what I had a mind to ask you." He said sharply.

"I know that. I answered the obvious desire that was buzzing about the back of your head." She reached across the space between them and flipped the bindings up just enough for the print on them to be visible. "Ah, should have guessed. I have a feeling you will be wanting these as well." She said flicking her fingers deftly. Three more rather large books floated lazily in their direction. "More in her series, Non-Existent Magical Plant Life and Where to Find Them, Theory of Potion Brewing, and An Exploration into Wandless Magick." She plucked the string of the bottomless bag that hung out of his breast pocket, where he had tucked it intending to set it down on the way out. Tipping the books inside it she then held it expectantly towards Severus. Having the rather curious feeling that she would stand that way as long as necessary he added the other two books he held. "I have multiple copies of each no use letting them sit around to gather dust. These are yours." The bag vanished with a small watery pop.

Draco was almost tempted to ask where it had gone in the sudden shock of it's disappearance. He looked to his father quizzically but the older Malfoy seemed to be content to stay silent with an amused look on his face. When he turned to his godfather it was obvious by the studiously blank expression that he was just as clueless; that made him feel slightly better at least.

"The bag and all its contents are no longer my property, therefore no longer in my family's vault. They will be waiting when we leave." She provided turning towards the exit. They wound through the shelves to the soft rhythm of their shoes against stones. She opened the door, behind which three bottomless bags floated rather eerily for a moment before distributing themselves to the three men. They all cast her rather dubious looks to which she simply responded with, " I told you to take something, as you were apparently not up to the task I took the liberty of doing it for you." She said a bit sarcastically. Draco's eyes flitted back to the vault door that was drifting shut, momentarily he considered tossing the bag back in before it finished but realized that it was not only rude, but probably wouldn't work. He mentally shrugged, he didn't need the money but he guessed a little extra wouldn't hurt. He looked up from his thoughts to see that a goblin had come around a pillar wearing a white and maroon vest, their previous guide was nowhere in sight. Draco had to admit he wasn't sad to see the little tosser gone.

"Greetings Madame Blackwater. I hope you are finding your visit satisfactory?" The creature said in a semi- feminine voice.

"Oh yes quite enjoyable now." The Witch replied with a small smile. They located the cart and piled in once more before being sped off down the rails once more.

 ** *** ~~o0o~~**** *

After a short, and much smoother, trip to the Malfoy vault they made their way out into Diagon Ally at last, but not before seeing their previous guide scrubbing the floor on all fours in a dingy gray smock. As they entered a more public forum they each fully assumed their expected stances, cutting sharply through the crowd. People moved respectfully aside for Lucius and Draco while students and adults alike scampered back in fear of the severe Potions Professor as they headed to their first stop. Many gazed curiously at the woman in the emerald robes, wavy hair held alight by her brisk stride, and the dark haired girl that hung close to her side, flashing little nervous smiles when someone happened to meet her eyes. The unspoken sentiment filled the air like a visible mist. Who was she to stride with such confidence between these two well known men who struck awe and fear into so many. This was the type of behavior that started tongues wagging.

One group on that street did not move, standing their ground. The golden trio; Ron and Harry stood defiantly in their path while Hermoine had her nose buried so deeply in her school list she seemed oblivious to the world around her. Aislinn did not notice this as her eyes were trained studiously away from the many pairs of eyes that filled the street focused, on their destination as if it were Sanctuary. None of their group seemed to notice as Draco 'accidently' brushed past the trio, refusing to move from his path for them, he knocked Ron to the ground with a smirk. Harry went to help him up while the red head wrestled with his wand on the ground but found himself unable to retaliate as the door to Ollivander's slammed smartly behind the group.

"It's about time you got here." Ollivander's cheery voice said in mock exasperation. He smiled at his customers. "Had a wand all but singing your name for the better part of a bloody __ _ _month__ , went into an all out squeal this morning for a while. It must have known you were coming." He bustled back to a shelf in the back off the shop.

"I apologize for such a discomfort." the Witch said quietly with a soft smile.

"No discomfort when a wand is so eager, none at all. 14 inches willow heart, Dryad heartstring core, very powerful." He said eyes dancing. "More powerful than your first."

"But the first holds a power none other can match." Aislinn replied with a smile that the man returned.

"Much like a first love. Ah and this must be the young one from," Lucius barely caught the reprimanding look Aislinn sent the wand maker, and it seemed he was the only one to see. "what I hear." Ollivander continued without missing a beat. Curiosity hummed to life in Lucius' mind, but he held it back knowing this was neither the time nor place for such things.

"Yes, her name is Freya Lynn." The older woman said ushering the girl in question closer to the counter.

"A bit old for a first wand but I'll see what I can do." The shop owner crouched down under the counter and emerged with a long box. "11 inches, oak, Chinese fireball heartstring." He announced offering it to her handle first. Freya hesitantly reached to grab it but as soon as her fingers grazed the wood it let loose a thunderous noise like a clap of thunder and an explosion of orange light. Ollivander quickly replaced it back in its box. "It would seem not. Fear not I have another in mind." He said completely unfazed heading for a shelf near the door. He returned with yet another indistinguishable box. "12 ¾ inches, cherry, unicorn hair core."

Freya timidly accepted it, when nothing happened at first she gave it a tentative flick. A shower of silver sparks burst out of its tip taking the shape of a butterfly that fluttered around the room before landing on the girls nose delicately and dissolving into shimmering sparks once more. The girl gave a squeal of pure delight as the sparks dissolved.

"It's so pretty Mama!" Freya cried happily. Aislinn gave her a sad smile before stepping over to the register to pay for the wands. She shared a significant look with the old man before offering a polite farewell and leading them out.

"I was thinking of meeting up with Zambini and the gang to get my school supplies. I thought that perhaps Freya would like to join us before the pressure of house rivalries has a chance to set in. That is, if it is alright with you." Draco asked rather politely. Severus could see the boy was putting on his best act, arranging his features in the way he often did when he wanted his way. The Witch's face fell in thoughtfulness, while her daughters lit up with excitement. The younger rocked on the balls of her feet, staring up at her mother pleadingly. As if sensing the small crack that had formed in her mothers resolve Freya went in for the win, turning her eyes up ever so slightly and reaching out for Draco's elbow with one hand, as if to drag his hopefulness in with hers to win over the older Witch. It worked, and as her resolve crumbled a flicker of worry flashed across her face before she forced it away.

"There will be, conditions." Aislinn said slowly. Freya let out a little peel of triumphant laughter before replying.

"Yes mama." She would promise anything now.

"First, you will take Nix with you, she is never to leave your side. Second, I will shield you under no circumstances, unless life threatening, will they be removed." She shot Draco a pointed look at that one and he nodded. "Third, you will meet us at the ice cream parlor at promptly two o'clock. And finally, you will have fun and be a good girl, be polite, Agreed?" The younger Witch's head bobbed so fast Severus wondered if such force could cause brain damage. After the proper spells were cast Aislinn reached into her bag and pulled out a rather amazing obsidian statue of a cat. It was featureless except for two exquisite green eyes that seemed to be made from emeralds. She tapped it on the head with her new wand and whispered to it in an odd language before running her fingers affectionately down the spine. As she touched the spine began to press into her fingers and to their mild surprise the cat stretched and yawned letting out a pleased meow. Nix gave her owner's hand an affectionate nuzzle before leaping almost weightlessly onto Freya's shoulder.

"Best to get going then." Lucius said motioning them to go as he gave Draco a proud expression at his accomplishment. This interaction would definitely be good for the girl.

"Stick close to Draco." Aislinn called out as they watched the two of them disappear down the street, eyes tight. She turned and, noticing they were waiting for her lead, headed for Madame Malkin's. She had been in Voldemort's captivity for some time and she was in desperate need of new clothing, as all the others stretched to much over her now wider curves. Her muscles had become much more toned from her ordeal than they had been so many years ago. The men did not protest but followed her companionably.

* ~~o0o~~ *

"Who in the bloody hell does he think he is?!" Ron repeated for what seemed like the millionth time.

"It's Malfoy Ron, since when has he __not__ been a prat." Harry offered lamely rolling his eyes while looking for a new quill in the stack."

"And who was that bint that was with them, had a girl with her at that. She can't be good news, not if she's hanging out with that lot." Ron mumbled darkly grabbing up some parchment crumbling it some in his carelessness.

"I have to admit you match my curiosity on that point, but considering it's Snape and two Malfoys I believe snapping is not a good idea at this point." The Gryffindor said sagely with a knowing look. The redhead sighed loudly rolling his eyes in defeat.

"Your right of coarse but a man can dream cant he? On the bright side that girl had a nice set of sweater stuffers and a bloody brilliant arse."

"Ronald!" Hermoine said basically apparating from the stacks. "That's so inappropriate!" Harry let out a snort of laughter as she began to beat his friend about the head with a rather thick soft cover book. He flinched theatrically, struggling to escape her reach. "Now look, you've gone and crumpled the parchment! Honestly Ronald you have no respect for your supplies." Ron groaned and set his eyes pleadingly in Harry's direction. The dark haired boy only smiled making no effort to cover his mirth.

 ** **A/N:****

Please Read and Review all your feedback helps me better my story. Also offer up your prayers to the Gods and Goddesses of motivation to get my lazy ass to type this. And a little homage to my muse if you happen to see him probably wouldn't hurt. LOVE.


	7. Remembrance

A/N: well here we go I couldn't really think up a title for this chapter hence the crappy title. Some hurt comfort going on here and drug abuse. Hope you like it. Here we are ENJOY!

 ** **Chapter Seven:**** ** **Remembrance****

With school supplies in hand they had returned to school after a quick trip into the ice cream parlor. Since their little trip Freya had been in absolute bliss with Draco to play with. It was just the day before sorting now, a lovely Thursday morning, but Severus was finding himself wishing time would move a little faster.

Aislinn and he were currently doing the inventory of his stores to prepare for the New Year. She was notoriously faster at it that he was; he rechecked her work whenever she wasn't paying attention in an attempt to find any flaw in it, but it was quickly apparent that she was just as thorough in her measurements as he was in his.

"Frog Livers. 47 livers, 6 ounces." Aislinn announced tapping her wand on the lid. The information simultaneously scrawled itself upon the lid and within the inventory ledger in her neat curling handwriting.

"That would seem to be all." Snape lied smoothly, checking the section off his list.

"You're lying." Aislinn accused. He didn't even bother to look up at her, choosing instead to recheck that all the sections he had intended her to help with had indeed been finished.

"I have done no such thing. What could possibly have gotten such a silly notion stuck in your head?" He drawled in a dry tone. He had been asked to accept her help, and though she had been competent so far Severus had become used to working on his own.

"Ah, well then I suppose these extra two sections on your list simply appeared without your notice? Somehow I find that rather hard to believe." Aislinn's voice murmured from right over his shoulder. The wizard jumped, he had not heard her approach.

" _ _Bloody hell! How does she do that?"__ Snape exclaimed at himself in his mind. He carefully kept his shocked reaction to himself, trying to ignore the deep unease he felt at her unnoticed approach to his back."Those do not need to be completed as of yet." He told her in an offhanded manner, setting the list aside and busying himself straitening up his desk. The more of a scene he made about it the more she would insist on helping.

"Bullocks," Was her reply as the list was snatched neatly from the desktop. "Magically sensitive and Poisonous. Now why would these, out of all the items on the list, have to wait I wonder." Her tone positively dripped with sarcasm as she tapped her chin with one long finger. Her gray eyes rolled slowly to him, sparkling with dark humor.

"Because, I must retrieve the list of potions that need to be brewed for both the hospital wing and the Slytherin dungeon. They all need to be brewed before the start of term, little brats always end up in the hospital wing right from the off. These two sections will take preparation and time, for safety reasons, that I do not have to waste." The Slytherin head of house muttered a bit irritably. It was mostly the truth but he was not about to allow her to muck about with those volatile substances. It would be a disaster should something happen with those, and he didn't need anyone getting hurt unnecessarily.

"Ah, I see." Aislinn's tone was reasonable and Severus felt a little flush of relief go through him at the thought of having his explanation accepted without a fight. "Well I will start on these while you get those. Do hurry, it sounds like we don't have much time at all." She said brightly. Severus watched as she tapped her wand on the list to reveal detailed graphs of their locations; his previous relief was entirely squashed. As she turned to head in the proper direction he cursed is thoroughness right to the depths of the underworld. Somehow he was more than aware that arguing would do nothing. "I will be with the poisons, wouldn't want to go destroying your lab accidentally." With that she stepped through a hidden door behind a storage rack, her voice drifting back behind her. "And the next time you want to check my work just tell me. I would feel the same way if we were in my lab." As if to end her sentence the door clicked shut leaving him to wonder about her near omniscience as he made the long trek to the hospital wing.

*~~~o0o~~~*

Aislinn's stubbornness and frightful ability to be aware, even when Snape was very sure she wasn't, was as annoying as it was intriguing. Most either crumbled or sidestepped him when he made his will known, however Aislinn simply did as she pleased, as if he had said nothing at all. It was so passively frustrating and yet so like some of his house's students, he couldn't bring himself to be anything more than slightly perturbed at her antics.

When he had returned to his office, two very long lists in hand, she had insisted on helping him brew. As much as he tried to convice himself that he did not want her help, but he found himself unable to feel it in earnest. Despite the fact that Draco had taken Slytherin's inventory for him, and even began brewing some on his own to help, he found himself doubting his timeline. Loath as he was to admit it, he could use the help, though couldn't deny the relief he felt when she accepted the offered section of potions without complaint. They were the simpler potions, a fact which she was undoubtedly aware, but were tedious and time consuming.

The Witch settled in, preparing for her brewing, while Severus went to gather his ingredients from the stores. He took the opportunity to steal a glance at the ledger inside the door. He was surprised to see all the poisons had been done as well as a number of the magically sensitive materials. To his immense surprise he did not feel the urge to double check the counts, even if he had the time to spare to do so.

"I only did the ones I was positive about, I'm a bit rusty it would seem." Aislinn said behind him, though thankfully not nearly as close as before. He wasn't sure if he was more annoyed at himself for being caught checking up on her or having been taken by surprise, or at her for having been able to sneak up on him so adeptly.

"While you may find it amusing to sneak up behind me, let me be the first to inform you that it is not an advisable past time." Snape drawled in his best menacing tone, irritated that she had yet again gotten the drop on him. He turned to find her watching him with narrowed eyes.

"I am not sneaking up on you, it just happens to be the way I move. Secondly, knowing your habit of cursing anyone who looks at you a bit off, I wouldn't think of it. I wouldn't consider risking my well being for such paltry "amusement" a fitting past time. Finally, I am quite sorry it my method of movement unsettles you but I will not change my stride to that of a stamping bloody hippogriff, as most do, to make you more comfortable." The Witch huffed irritably. "I will however attempt to make some small sound so you can detect me." This time her tone was softer, a concession. In his complete shock at the rebuff she breezed past him into the store room to gather her own ingredients. Silently the Slytherin Head followed suit, gathering his own materials and settling back into his chosen work area. They did not speak as they began working, moving into the realm of professionals working together.

With a flick of his wand Severus arranged five cauldrons in a semi-circle around him and lit each one deftly.

Staging the ingredients in order he began to prepare, feeling the buzz at the edge of his mind that told him the world was quickly slipping away. He replayed the day in his mind as his fingers moved from memory; they needed no instruction or care to wield the sharp knife across the table top with deft precision. It seemed like no time until he was setting timers and dropping in the last of the trimmings to simmer for their individually required times. His senses returned to him slowly as his hands moved back to normal pace, vaguely he recognized that the return to reality was taking much longer than usual. The soft buzz that held the world at bay as he worked continued to hold sway though the task was done. Snape's long fingers twisted with no particular task; he was fidgeting.

" _ _I never act this way, why am I fidgeting like some nervous child. All the potions are fine. It's not as if I would botch anything as simple as these basic brews."__ Forcing his hands to still Severus allowed his mind to come back to the real world. It was then he realized that there was someone else in the room. He looked up at her as the reality slid fully into place around him. Aislinn had five cauldrons gathered about her much like he had and yet another off to the side. Severus blinked a few times; each of the cauldrons seemed to be a bit distorted, but no matter how hard he tried to refocus the distortion never left.

He moved his head to the side and a light flashed. There were translucent bubbles over each project, slightly reflecting the color of each, smoke and steam rising through the tops. Curiously he turned his attention to the brewer. Aislinn seemed just as lost as he had been only moments before, eyes glazed and unfocused, simply following her fingers as they sliced and separated. Severus noticed she worked without instructions, just as easily as he noticed she was deviating from them. She cut roods at a sharper angle than requested. The changes made sense, a trick he often used himself, it gave the potion more surface area to react with and maximizing its effects. She scooped the roots into her palm and slipped her hand through the bubble. The material of the barrier stretched over her hand like a skin tight glove, the ingredients however made it into the bubbling pot unhindered by the thing. He watched in fascination as this continued for a while longer, until her motions began to slow and she set five potions to simmer, even extinguishing one's fire. The woman looked up and met his eyes, and gave him what seemed to be a relieved smile; against his will he felt his eyebrow creep up questioningly.

"It's been so long, I was afraid I'd forgotten how." The Witch said softly. It was almost as if she were speaking to herself instead of to him. Aislinn pulled a stool to her table and sat on it to watch her projects with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You seemed quite capable to me." Snape offered somberly. She tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the corners of her lips from tipping up. "You seem to quite enjoy brewing, that is rather rare these days."

"An old friend stirred my interest in it. Because of him I learned my love of it." She replied softly again. She turned her eyes from, looking down into her hands and twisting the wand slowly between her fingers.

"May I?" Severus asked, indicating the cauldrons. When she nodded her approval he didn't hesitate to rise and head in their direction to examine them. Each school potion was exactly the consistency and color it was supposed to be, and he wasn't in the least bit surprised at that. However, it was not these mundane concoctions that drew his attention, it was the mysterious other that drew him. The cauldron looked to be filled with smoke, silvery gray wisps swirling lazily in ever changing curls over a darker sea of liquid thunder heads. He had never seen anything of the sort. "I am… unfamiliar with this particular potion." Snape said trying to find a polite way to question her, some potion brewers were very sensitive about their creations, if there was one thing he understood it was professional courtesy.

"I expect you wouldn't be familiar with it, as I am its creator and have no need for spreading my work and opening it to the criticism of pompous bastards." Aislinn said a bit shortly. Snape felt a flash of amusement as he distinctly heard her mutter something along the lines of "ministry bastards" under her breath.

"Interesting; it has such an odd coloration." Severus said a hoping for an explanation.

"It has a couple of uses, in addition to its interesting color actually. An anti-depressant, a non-sleep inducing nightmare reliever, and a pain reliever. It relieves stress which is good for your muscles, heart and overall well being, both physical and mental." Aislinn's tone was instructional and expectant as she waited for him to put all the pieces together. His eyes widened only a fraction, his only outward sign of the realization, but he knew she had noticed it.

"There has never been a dream potion that is not sleep inducing. If what I gather from your wording is correct I assume it does not stop pleasant dreams, but limits its effect to nightmares?" Severus asked. She nodded approvingly, a smile spreading across her face. "How could you possibly have managed that?"

"It's a variant of a little known drug, of my father's creation. It has unicorn hair in it so it won't allow for poisons. Have a taste while I clean up." Aislinn offered. Then, as if she felt the need to prove her claim, she picked up a dropper and placed a single drop on her young. With a grin she turned to put her unused ingredients away. The Slytherin Head watched his co-worker dubiously as she walked away, seeming for all the world as if she did not care weather he chose to try it or not.

Covertly Snape flicked his wand in a spell to detect any poisonous attributes, unsurprisingly the test was negative, out of sheer instinct. Quickly reaching over into the corner of the table filled with droppers and ladles he selected a ladle that looked to hold approximately 5 tablespoons. He dipped it into the potion and filled it to the top, as this was, for most potions, a mild dose, and downed the entire portion. It tasted oddly like pineapple upside-down cake, he mused vaguely on the fondness he had always had for that treat.

The flavor made him oddly calm, even a bit carefree as his thoughts began to drift in no particular direction. He slowly placed the ladle back down on the table, his arms moving as if through water. Severus closed his eyes to bask in the rare feeling of absolute, worry free happiness, without even the slightest concern about it. He swore he felt arms wrap around him from behind, enclosing him in a comforting embrace, and a smile to crawled across his lips. He wondered why, usually he would have bristled at contact like this, but it was so wonderful. Far away a voice called his name in passion, again and again he heard his name cried through the pleasantly murky darkness. A final wordless cry reached out to him, sending a shock strait to his loins, pure bliss filling his very blood. Whispered words just barely audible said in a loving and exhausted voice, "I love you."

The calling of his name came again, only this time it was harsh and demanding.

"Bloody hell!" The female voice shouted. He wondered how someone could be so angry when the world was full of such happiness and beauty. Snape knew he had to make it right, to take away this person's anger and show them the joy that the world held. He reached out and pulled the voice into his chest with a smile. Eyes still blissfully shut he buried his face into their hair as it tickled his face and willed the feeling of his joy to spread outward.

"Lily." He breathed the name as if it were a prayer for redemption.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this." The voice whispered in what seemed to be a utter sadness. "Pioux" The flash of white light against his eyelids seemed beautiful at first, but to quickly it grew harsh and blinding. Snape bit back a scream of despair as the reality of his life crashed about him. The hate and pain that he usually accepted as an everyday occurrence roared through his veins like an unquenchable fire. The horrible things he had done flashed behind his tightly shut eyes, cutting him deeply, and he found himself clinging to the being in his arms for support as he begged for the joy to return to him.

Severus shuddered as he fought the emotions and pushed them back, erecting barriers to hold them back once more. He opened his eyes, his face a pained grimace. He had faced things beyond imagining, felt the sting of the Cruciatus many times, but pain like that he had only felt once before. Severus forced his fingers to release their death grip on Aislinn's shoulders.

"I apologize, my behavior was uncivilized. I don't know what came over me." He said once he had taken a step back from her.

"It is I who should apologize. I should have specified the dose for you. You will recover, you just experienced a mild version of the effect and withdrawal of the drug. Now, I am afraid I must be going; excuse me." She turned and exited so fast he barely had a chance to notice the beaker full of potion she had snatched before leaving. The rest stood in the cauldron lazily swirling, a mute witness to all that had occurred. It wasn't hard to stifle the fluttering urge to follow her, his mind was still in chaos from all that had happened and he needed time to gather himself. He ran over what had happened and felt a flush of embarrassment when he realized he had said Lily's name aloud. He wondered if Aislinn had noticed but dismissed it easily when he concluded she wouldn't understand the name anyway.

*~~o0o~~*

There was a pounding at the door, but Aislinn ignored it easily, as she had for some time. Snuggling deeper into her armchair before the fire she continued to stare intently at the beaker on the table before her. She battled the temptation to down the entire beaker in one swallow with all she had. It would be so easy to slide back into the brew's sweet embrace, and with such a large dose the high would last for hours. Just a few hours with her fondest memories to keep her company, even the crash would be worth it. The pounding continued redoubling with resounding impact, she didn't know who it was nor did she much care, her assumption was that it was Severus come to tell her to leave the castle or shout to at her for being so irresponsible. The centaur from her entry painting rushed into his frame above the fireplace, looking frazzled at best.

"Please Lady Blackwater, let him in, he's threatening to curse his way in if you don't." The painted creature pleaded. By the look in the Centaur's eyes it appeared he took the threat seriously.

"Alright! Let his insistent arse in then!" Aislinn snapped. With a hasty nod he turned and hurried to comply. She did not turn to greet her visitor when the door squeaked open, nor did she move to see who the soft approaching footfalls belonged to.

"Azzy?" An aristocratic voice asked hesitantly. Of all the voices that could have spoken she had not expected his.

"I assume by the method of your entrance you have severe and urgent business with me Mr. Malfoy." Aislinn drawled sarcastically, eyes still locked on the beaker.

"Now Azzy ,I know that I have been a right arse and all but must you really be so formal. What happened to Luc; hell I would even settle for Lucy." The Blonde said sadly. Aislinn's eyes grew wide and she craned around the back of her chair to peer at him.

"Luc?" Her whispered tone was almost fearful.

"Azzy what the hell!" Lucius shouted as he spied the beaker on the table. It was a terrible contrast to his previous softness. "I thought you were over this. What happened?" The potion was only a shade or two darker than it's illegal companion and Lucius, who never had a knack for potions, obviously mistook it. "I knew something was wrong. I stepped in to see Severus and he flat out refused to see me."

"You remembered me." Her voice was blank of all emotion. Averting her eyes Aislinn turned in her seat to stare at the flames instead, giving herself a chance to absorb the information. His footsteps grew closer as he approached her back. Though she knew what he was going to do she still flinched when he wrapped his arms around her. The wave of sadness that he resonated was almost palpable as he hesitated, resting his arms on her shoulders. The awkwardness melted away, leaving behind only the comfort of days long past in his arms. The urge to fall back was not hard to cave into snuggling herself back as Lucius finally clasped his hands around her.

"Yes, of coarse. I can't believe I could ever forgot. I needed to use a pensive to keep some memories safe from the Dark Lord, and in doing so the memories of you got lost in the transfer. I remembered your smile, some of the things we used to do together, but never your name, never your whole face." He sounded hurt and lost. As if that time had taken something from him that he could not put a name to. "You've changed so much, Freya should have been a dead giveaway, she wears her hair just like you did. You know yours isn't so curly now that it's longer Azzy." He rushed on in a babble. His long fingers brushed through the tresses, a comforting gesture.

"It's alright. We all have duties to fulfill." Aislinn replied softly, and she meant it.

"No it's not, but I will make it up to you. However, first you need to tell me whats got you considering addiction again." Lucius' tone was quite but demanding. "If all the horrors you have faced did not tempt you tell me what it is that could do this to you."

"It's not that Luc. It's a variant for nightmares and depression," Aislinn protested weakly. "however, if you take too much it is a mild form of it…" She added a bit guiltily. With his silence he bid her to continue. "I'm helping Severus and I was brewing with him today. I made up a batch of this potion and he was interested so I told him to try it. Like a fool I failed to mention it's dose is only a drop a day. He downed a whole ladle full in one shot; needless to say he was high." She said with a hateful little snort.

"It was a mistake anyone could have made." Lucius assured her.

"He was so happy Luc. It just melted away all the pain and hardness from him and…" Aislinn's voice lost its momentum, dying out for a moment. "And then he said __her__ name. I had to end it, I had to use the counter spell to end it manually. It would have only been worse. Gods Lucius the look on his face, it was awful. The pure despair, I could almost hear his world breaking down around him. __I__ did that to him, my wand put that look of absolute hopelessness in his eyes." Her voice was choked with tears, the world blurring with them. "I had to do it didn't I? It was the only way wasn't it?" She pleaded. She turned to face her old fried eyes so incredibly full of regret, drowning with the need for acceptance and for forgiveness.

Lucius transfigured the chair, the back falling away to create a seat for himself, before pulling Aislinn deeper into an embrace against his chest. She cried in a quiet way, fighting every sob. He stayed silent, he knew she didn't care for nonsensical cooing. After a time the Witch quieted and he finally felt it was safe enough to speak.

"Does he know?" The Blonde asked softly, though a part of him knew it was to much to hope for.

"As oblivious as ever. He doesn't even remember who I am Luc, not that he really knew me then either. How could I have loved him for so long and have him not even notice. Am I truly that insignificant?" Aislinn's voice was low and full of pain.

"No Azzy. He was very easily distracted then, and now with this skills in Occlumency he sometimes forgets himself. It's no excuse, we both know that, but this is simply how things have happened. You have helped him so much, weather he knows it or not." Lucius replied adamantly. It was then that an idea struck him that he could not resist. "Come on, get up. We are going out"

"You know I cant. Freya…" Aislinn protested, using the heels of her hands to dash the tears from her face.

"Nonsense. I will have Draco look after her while we're gone." Lucius stood up and let her drop unceremoniously back. She smiled at the old familiarity before getting up.

"Where are we going?" Aislinn asked as she dragged a comb through her hair.

"To buy you a pensive, from a very exclusive dealer." Lucius replied before stepping out into the hall. With a smile on her face she followed, trusting Lucius would make sure she and Freya were safe.

*~~o0o~~*

A/N: Alright I think this one ran a bit long but I had to get it to you guys. I do hope you enjoyed the ride so far.


	8. It Begins

**A/N:** Alright, this is a shorter chapter but I can't really see what to add on here that wouldn't seem like stretching it a bit to far. Please for the love of Smesus review, I am dying to know what you guys think of it.

 **Chapter Eight - It Begins**

It was the day of the sorting and Aislinn had spent the entire afternoon preparing for the event. When Lucius had taken her to purchase a pensive, which now sat full and gleaming with memories in a glass fronted cabinet, they had stopped by a high end clothing store as well. The dress and over robes she had purchased were already laid out on the bed, a storm gray dress with the pure white over robes beside it. First she had to see to Freya.

With great care Aislinn bundled the girl in her new school robes and brushed out her short hair with great care. She wove silver ribbons into the curls and hung a crescent moon necklace around her throat. With great care and no small amount of laughter Aislinn applied make up, perfume, and nail polish until Freya beamed at her reflection. When all that was done she turned to take care of herself.

She spent over an hour in the bathroom, bathing and affixing her makeup before the mirror. Finally Aislinn stood to examine herself in the full length mirror, the gray dress holding her tight to her knees before falling loosely away, perfect white robes open over it gave her a pleasing and less severe appearance. She pinned back her burgundy waves with a custom moon carved clip and covered her hair with spider silk thin netting that held many small emeralds to match her necklace, an emerald that had also been shaped into a crescent moon. She took a moment to smile at her reflection, finally proud of what she saw for the first time in a long time.

"Freya, Are you ready?" Aislinn called.

"Yes." Came the meek reply as Freya padded into the room. "Mama?"

"Yes lovely?" She asked, playing with her daughter's beautifully highlighted hair.

"Will there be lots of people?" Aislinn nodded down to her daughter. Freya's brow puckered in worry. "What if no one likes me? Draco told me they hate Slytherins; what if I go there and they hate me to?" The sting of true worry in Freya's voice sent a little prickling feeling to Aislinn's stomach.

"Freya," Aislinn's tone turned serious and soft as she tilted her daughter's chin up. "I will not lie to you; people long ago let a spoiled few paint the whole, it is easier for most that way instead of thinking it through. Long ago I told you Slytherin was my house, and if you are sorted there you will have the closest and most trustworthy companions. In adversity my house has grown stronger, they will protect you. Be assured, however, that no matter where you may be sorted, I will always be by your side." Freya smiled up at her mother, comforted by her words. A soft rapping at the door interrupted their time together. Aislinn stepped away to answer it finding, unsurprisingly, Severus on the other side.

"Well, don't we look elaborate today." The Potions Master drawled sarcastically, obviously working for some sense of normalcy.

"Why would I not be? This is a rite of passage for Freya, I would not dream of wearing anything less to attend such an event." She said stepping aside to allow him in the room.

"Ah, I see," Snape's face fell slightly at that. "I need to speak with you, young Mister Malfoy is just outside in the hall. He has offered to give Freya a tour of the castle before the other students arrive for the sorting." The girl looked to her mother eyes alight and expectant.

"Can I go mama?" Freya pleaded.

"Of course darling, just be careful and don't soil your robes." Aislinn warned with mock severity.

"Yes mama." The younger witch answered with a squeal of pure delight before disappearing through the painting. Aislinn waited for it to click shut behind her daughter before continuing.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about Professor Snape?" She asked. By his tone and carefully neutral expression she could tell whatever he had to say was not something she wanted to hear.

"The headmaster has informed me that he does not think it…prudent, for you to attend the sorting." Some of his words were slow but he kept strait to the point. Though there was no cruelty in his voice Aislinn still felt the words like a blow.

"What do you mean "not prudent". It is my right to attend her sorting, there is no rule in the Hogwarts ledgers that say I can not attend." The Witch said as calmly as possible as rage darkened her eyes. Severus felt a trill that wasn't quite fear, almost an awareness, as if he were in the presence of a very dangerous animal.

"Not safe would be a better term I suppose." Snape said carefully. "He is concerned that Death Eaters may have children who are loyal to their cause. While I do not think he will cast his net so wide as to involve them, at least not yet, The Headmaster does not wish to risk your well being by being see He had been quite insistent actually. Freya was Voldemort's true objective, he would not risk coming out into the open simply because someone had spotted the child. The evil bastard would wait until he was sure he had Aislinn in the open, he wouldn't act until he was positive his plans could be put into action.

"The solution is simple enough; a disillusionment charm would handle it quite nicely." Aislinn shot back simply. He could tell by the look on her face that she did not quite believe it herself.

"I am sure you are quite aware, as am I, that there are ways to see through that charm. The least complicated of which is to _pay attention_." He said sharply, easily sliding into the tone that made students sit straighter in fear; she seemed unaffected. "Should you even breathe the distortion would be noticeable to someone keeping a lookout." He replied stiffly. However, as the silence after his statement grew, his offense at her anger subsided. Her face had gone blank, almost as if she were looking at something far away; oddly she reminded him of a porcelain doll as she gazed into some unknown place.

"So I have been forbidden from attending." Aislinn's voice was as blank as her face, even the rage had gone from her eyes. Though no emotion flickered across her features, he knew the feelings that must be building within her. Years of isolation from Freya, enduring innumerable humiliations for her sake and now free of that prison she was being denied to see a true milestone in the girls life. This was a milestone she had properly never dared hope to see in those dark times, and now she was pulled away once more. Someone was taking that control from her, ripping her from her child, and it did not matter how small of a thing it was. He could almost feel the panic that must have been pounding in her chest, and his heart softened.

"Yes," Severus said slowly. He paused for a moment as an idea dawned on him. "But not forbidden from seeing it. Follow me." The potions master turned, snapping is robes as he exited. She followed stonily, her slippered feet not making a sound. The fact that her robes continually swished around her ankles did not slip his notice, giving him a constant nearly mechanical beat to keep her location detectable. The noise was so quiet he doubted many others would have heard it, unless they were listening for it.

A few feet down the hall Snape stopped before a section of stone wall, it was the same as the rest of the hall except the shadows fell just right to seem to make an image. Every time Aislinn focused on it the most subtle shift would occur, obscuring whatever image may have been there before. Snape pushed his password with this Legilimency and, slowly, an ornate door formed itself with a brass handle and a painting covering its surface. Without so much as allowing the time for the painting to fully come into focus the man had grabbed the handle and pulled the door smoothly open.

"Not even a hello Severus? Where are your manners?" A female voice said reproachfully. The Professor sighed in irritation and closed the door slightly so they might both see the painting. Within the brass frame stood a witch in centuries old clothing, standing in a forest under a twilight sky. The Potions Master closed his eyes in exasperation but swung the door shut to stare at the woman on the canvas.

"Hello Arianna; is there something I can do for you?" His voice was professional.

"Oh, so distant," The woman replied playfully, her fondness for the surly man obvious in her tone. Obviously fighting a snarky retort Severus disappeared inside, leaving Aislinn alone with the woman in the paining. By the time the Potions Master returned they were conversing rapidly in a language that was utterly unfamiliar to him. He waited patiently for them to finish, standing in silence for the last few words to be exchanged, before pushing the door closed once again. Once it clicked shut the painting became a nondescript section of wall once more, the protections laid upon moving back into place.

"Finished?" He asked unnecessarily. Aislinn did not respond to his terse statement only smiled warmly at him, completely unruffled. He looked down the hallway and motioned for her to follow him back around the corner to her rooms. "Here, this will let you watch the sorting from your room; it's called a Looking Glass." He announced, thrusting a velvet wrapped package into her hands once they were safely out of the public hall. "Just concentrate on what you want to see. Now if you will excuse me, I am required in the Great Hall." He turned on his heel and was gone before she could offer her thanks.

Pulling away the velvet Aislinn revealed an ornate hand held mirror, Freya's face already flashing up at her from the smooth surface. The room around her daughter was a riot of blurred color, but the young witch's face shone like a star, making it that much easier to focus. Aislinn settled onto her couch and lost herself in the little bit of glass, truly happy for the first time in years.

~o0o~

Freya fiddled with her fingers as the dull roar of conversation filled the room, eager first years milling around her in small nervous groups. No one spoke to her, and she was grateful, so many people were making her nervous, it didn't matter that they were all so much smaller than her. When the large door creaked open silence feel on the students all at once, a platinum head poked regally through, turning the quiet into a palpable thing. He made a motion for Freya to follow him before disappearing outside once more. She was quick to scuttle after him, comforted by his face, closing the door behind her. The deluge of voices roared to life with new vigor as soon as the door had completely closed, excited and worried voices chattering all at once. The voices of the Great Hall and those of the first years mingling into an unintelligible babble.

"They want to sort you before anyone else, so try not to be nervous. We have all been through this, there will be a lot of people in here, but I will be there too. Will you be okay?" Draco's face went from impassive to concern in two seconds flat with no one to watch him. Freya nodded mutely. "Alright, I am going to go inside, wait a minute before you follow. Don't be nervous okay? No matter what happens we are all here for you." The wizard gave her a small smile before putting his mask back into place, his expression cold and aristocratic, and striding into the Great Hall. Freya waited, counting seconds nervously, before stepping through the doors.

Instantly hundreds of eyes locked onto her, and for a second she stood rooted to the spot. She spotted Draco at one of the tables, his blonde hair setting him apart, and Snape sitting at the head table. She forced herself to move step by step as every face followed, her chin high, until she stood before a small three legged stool. A severe faced woman with square spectacles motioned for her to sit. Freya complied, only to have a too large hat set upon her head. She was relieved when it slid over her eyes and blocked out the hundreds of eyes that seemed to see right inside her soul.

"Ah, a Blackwater, it has been quite some time." A voice mused in her mind. Despite the shock of it's voice Freya kept quiet, gripping the sides of the stool with all her might. "And a quick wit, much like your parents indeed, and so much strength to endure as you have. Many things have been lost to you but I see it all, I see who you are. You are afraid." The Sorting Hat was quiet for a moment, thinking to itself. "Oh my dear great things are on your horizon, so it best be….SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried causing the Slytherin table to erupt with cheers. The hat was pulled from her head and Freya bounded to her new table to settle into the seat next to Draco, who was grinning broadly at her.

"Welcome to the family, we're here for you now." A dark skinned boy said from the Draco's other side. "I'm Blasie Zambini." Many heads leaned forward, gazing at her with welcome and acceptance. Freya smiled blindingly back, feeling happy and content surrounded by her new housemates.

~o0o~

"It only proves what I have been saying all along!" Ron shouted, stomping around the common room in a temper. "A mysterious transfer student? Not bloody likely; Death eater spy more like. It's the same skirt we saw with Malfoy and Snape in Diagon Alley."

"Honestly Ron all this house rivalry stuff it ridiculous, leave it to the first years already." Harry said rolling his eyes. He toyed idly with Ginny's brilliant hair, she sat before his chair on the floor, studiously reading a textbook.

"Why aren't you even the least bit suspicious Harry?" The Weasly asked hotly. He seemed almost as offended by Harry's lack of concern as he was at the girl's sudden appearance. "Besides, that girl has got to be at least 15, why is she only just now being sorted?" It was a good question, but any number of things could have been responsible for the abnormality. Besides that, Mrs. Weasley hinted that their might be a new girl in their year whose circumstances had warranted extra attention.

"Ron you haven't said two words to the girl, you have no reason to dislike her other than the fact you saw her with Malfoy." Ginny said with the exasperation only a sibling could truly muster. She looked sharply at her brother. "Quite frankly I am tired of hearing you gripe about a girl you haven't even met." She snapped the book shut with an irritated flick of her wrist and stood. "I'm going to bed." She told Harry, leaning down to kiss his cheek, before turning an angry gaze at Ron again. "Do try to remember that others have to listen to your constant complaining Ron, maybe just keep it to yourself once in a while."

Ron spluttered after his sister as she rose and made her way up the girls stairs. He gestured wordlessly after her, looking to his best friend as if he expected him to say something. Harry only shrugged, he knew better than to get involved in family politics. The gangly boy seemed to give up, choosing to stomp up to his room without another word. As the redhead vanished into the stairwell the painting swung open to admit Hermoine, who seemed to be carrying twice her weight in books.

"Good grief Hermoine, it's our first night back, you could take it easy you know." Harry said in a good humor. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly Harry with that attitude you will never get head in your studies." The bookish girl said no more as she settled her books on a table and promptly began flipping through the pages. Harry smiled at her and rose from his seat, heading for his bed.

 **A/N:** There you have it. Freya is officially a part of the Hogwarts world. Tell me what you think.


	9. It Comes With the Night

**A/N:**

Well after the posting of chapter 8 my views went through the roof, that was quite promising. I do hope you are enjoying. Alittleteapot, if you are reading this now, thank you so much for your review I will take what you said into consideration.

Enjoy the show.

 **Chapter Nine – It Comes With the Night**

Aislinn burrowed deeper into her blankets, sighing with contentment as she inhaled their freshly laundered scent. After years of doing without the simplest of things had become a luxery, and a soft clean bed was the closest thing to heaven. Hogwarts had offered her some small measure of safety, and behind her hidden door she could relax and simply be. Freya slept only one room over, within their suite, for the first time in a long time at peace.

The door to her bedroom burst open in fiery splinters with the sound of a cannon. Aislinn screamed and plunged her hand beneath the pillows for her new wand, but they were already upon her. With rough hands and shining mass they ripped her from the comfort of her bed and dragged her across the floor laughing. From beyond them she heard the thin wail from Freya's room and her thrashing started anew. She reached deep inside for the burning glow of her magic only to feel the cold snap of the collar around her throat.

"I am afraid you will not be doing that ever again." It was the high cold voice that haunted her. The magic was gone, beyond her reach behind some barrier. Voldemort, within the Hogwarts walls, and she was helpless once again. Freya's screams grew louder as they were both hauled out into the living area, Aislinn by the collar around her throat. Uselessly she fought against the chain, fought against the death eaters that struck her and laughed at her misery. "You will never see the sky again."

Aislinn screamed. Screamed until she thought her throat would bleed, but no one came.

* ~~o0o~~ *

"Aislinn, AISLINN WAKE UP!" Her eyes flew open only to find glittering black eyes looking down at her. Long fingers clamped over her shoulders shaking her wildly; she panicked. Without even bothering for the wand beneath her Aislinn reached deep for her magic, and when she found it hot and ready sent it lashing out all around her. The sound of breaking glass, crunching wood, and muttered expletives abounded, but it was none of that which made Aislinn sit bolt upright and scramble across the floor.

Freya lay in a tangled mess in Aislinn's wardrobe, surrounded by robes that had been ripped from their hangings. In her hasty flailing movements a rip tore open a section of her nightgown, but she made it to Freya at last. The girl groaned and blinked up blearily as Aislinn pulled her into her lap, wrapping her arms protectively around the girl.

"Mama? Are you okay?" Freya asked.

"Of coarse lovely, of coarse. Are you okay? I am so sorry." Aislinn babbled gruffly; her throat was sore. It was then she remembered why she had sent out the lash of magic and turned back to look at the room. Severus was pulling himself out of the remains of her end table, grumbling to himself as he dusted off his night robes.

"Good morning to you too." The surly potions master snarled.

"Severus?" Aislinn asked, face flushing. She released Freya hastily and let the girl pull herself into a standing position. "What are you doing here?" She rasped.

"Freya came to get me." Snape grumbled. "You were screaming loud enough to wake half the castle, she apparently couldn't wake you." His voice softened. Aislinn stood and Snape's face immediately tightened and he spun around so quickly that his robe snapped the air. He cleared his throat loudly before speaking. "It would appear you have...torn your nightgown."

Aislinn looked down, face going hot. A tear revealed a fair portion of her chest and midsection, she whirled and reached out to repair it. The thin white cotton mended itself neatly under her direction, but when she turned back around Severus was still looking the other way. She took a moment to watch him then, until Freya cleared her throat to remind them they weren't alone.

"Go along to bed sweetie, I will be there to read you a story in a moment." Aislinn said. Freya yawned and made her way out of the door. She waited to hear the second door click shut before speaking. "I am sorry, for waking you and...for the whole surprise attack." She muttered embarrassed.

"There is no need to apologize." Snape assured her. He flicked his wand about the room and the mess she had created began to right itself. "She was frightened for you, and perhaps finding a man looming over you in the dark was not the best way to wake." They stood in silence for a few tense moments as the dull noise of chests being righted and chairs piecing back together filled the room. "Are you...alright?"

"I..." Aislinn felt more embarrassed about having a nightmare than she did about the man seeing her half naked.

"I am sorry, that was a foolish question." Snape sighed and waved at her to follow him. He moved into the living area and turned to meet her eyes, but she kept them trained firmly on the ground. "Go, read Freya her story, I will be back in a moment." She only nodded, grateful that he did not demand answers from her; that he did not make her lie and say she was alright. Aislinn heard the painting open and click quietly back into place, and when he was gone she went to her daughter's room.

To her great surprise the young Witch was nearly asleep, dozing on her plush bedspread. Aislinn knelt at her side and murmured soft assurances between whisper soft kisses across the smooth skin of Freya's brow. Within minutes all traces of consciousness had fled and her features smoothed into the utter calm of peaceful sleep. She stayed a few moments more, staring at Freya in near disbelief. By the time she forced herself to rise, with one final kiss against the girl's cheek, and reentered the living area Severus had returned.

A fire was roaring in the hearth and a tea tray was sitting on the small table between two overstuffed chairs. He was dropping sugar into one small cup when she stepped up and lowered herself into the other chair. She folded her legs neatly beneath her and plucked the other cup from the tray, she was grateful that he allowed her to prepare and sip it without speaking.

"I know it is a foolish thing." Aislinn said softly over the rim of her cup. These were far from her first nightmares but to have troubled her child with them shamed her.

"Quiet now." Severus said softly. He took a quiet swallow of his tea. "You must not make light of such things. Your fears are real, your nightmares are just as real. I know that you have faced terrible things..."

"It wasn't that." Aislinn shot back a little too quickly. He raised an eyebrow at her coolly and she took a deep breath.

"You do not need tell me about it if you do not want to, but it's important

you know you aren't alone." He turned to gaze into the flames as if watching something far away. The flickering light played across his features and turned his dark eyes into jewels. He opened his mouth as if about to say something more but closed it with a crease in his brow to sip at his tea once more.

"They came to take her, right here. I couldn't...do anything." Aislinn took a shuddering breath and centered herself. This fear, the fear for Freya, was so much harder to wrestle into the dark place to be walled away. The potions master did not turn to look at her as she gathered her wits and and lifted the cup to her lips to ease her hands faint tremble.

"Then it was surely a dream." He replied quietly. "Any mother would try to tear the world apart for their child, and you Aislinn; I believe you could bring down the stars and still mourn their passing after." Snape set his empty cup upon the tray and rose up from the chair and moved to stand before her. He set one long fingered hand on her shoulder and stared down at her with the still face of a statue. "There is darkness in all of us, weather it is put upon you or done by you, but yours is nothing to be ashamed of. Get some rest now."

He left to quickly far her to say goodbye, leaving the tray behind for the house elves to retrieve. Surprisingly by the time that the door had closed behind him her nerves had settled, and the worry that had gnawed at her had found its rest. She set the cup down just as he had and rose from her chair, making her way to Freya's room instead of her own. The girl barely stirred as she slipped into the bed beside her, only moving to sleepily nuzzle into Aislinn's chest. Amazingly she found sleep, without the fear of dreams.

* ~~o0o~~ *

The first two weeks of the new school year went by quickly for Freya, but for Aislinn they seemed to drag on forever. With only a few behind the scenes duties for Severus and Sirius, who eyed her suspiciously even if he never asked her any inappropriate questions, Aislinn spent most of her time sequestered into her rooms. It was a sizable suite, with two nice bedrooms a small study as well as a living area and bathroom, but it seemed to shrink by the day. Lucius couldn't visit often, it would raise suspicions, but he wrote to her regularly. It was nice to finally have him back in her life, even at a distance.

Freya went to class with the others in her year, Aislinn had taught her better than nearly ordinary third year students before Voldemort had burst into their lives. Every night Aislinn helped her with her homework and special lessons to make up the small gap of knowledge; she was doing quite well. For the moment Freya was in class, leaving Aislinn alone in her study, writing yet another letter to Lucius with a snowy quill. She finished her signature with a flourish, though it wasn't her real name of coarse, and folded the letter into a thick parchment envelope. With a few fat drops of red sealing wax and the press of her seal into it the letter was ready to go. Aislinn went to the tall narrow window and swung it open, letting out a pierceing whistle into the bright day.

It only took a few minutes but a large horned owl alighted onto the windowsill, tilting its head curiously. Archibald was a new addition, large and beautiful with his soft gray and brown feathers, but Aislinn was already fond of him. Running her fingers over the owls head she reached into the small bowl on her desk and gave him a treat, which he nibbled gratefully. Aislinn rolled up the envelope and offered it to the owl, and he grasped it in one foot.

"Take this to Lucius now, I am sure he will have another sweet for you." Archibald clicked his beak and hopped into open air, spreading his wings in wide arcs. He vanished over the forest with powerful sweeps of his wings. With any luck he would receive the note before nightfall and Mitzy, who was staying with him for the time being, would be making a trip to her vault. If memory served there was an amulet that had belonged to an ancestor which could alter perceptions, a gift that had been meant to preserve the memory of the man. With that in her possession she might be able to walk the grounds again without fear.

* ~~o0o~~ *

"Where do we stand?" Voldemort's voice was low and dangerous, it made every death eater straighten where they stood. He looked down over them with narrowed eyes from his imposing throne, radiating his displeasure like heat from a fire.

"My Lord, 5% of the Muggle UN have been replaced by doubles. We have half a dozen powerful CEO's in the cells below, their memories are ready for culling to replace them as well." Bellatrix purred. She seemed to be the only one that did not tremble in fear of her Master, to her every punishment was bliss and every failure unforgivable. Voldemort nodded at her and the manic grin of pleasure split her face.

"The muggles do such a good job of subjugating their own people, they have hardly left anything for us to do." He hissed. "And what of our other pursuits?" He turned his face towards a death eater who knelt below, his gleaming mask still in place though it could not hide his fear.

"We...we have reports that the girl has been spotted at Hogwarts my Lord, but the Witch is still in hiding." The young man's voice quivered. Voldemort's face twisted.

"She would not be far from the child; are you telling me you cannot find her with such an obvious lead?" His voice was deceptively soft.

"Our eyes within the school have yet to see her my Lord. If we make a move on the daughter..."

"Then every Order member infesting that foul school will leap to her defense and that blasted Witch will have the advantage!" Voldemort seethed. "Do you have any idea how much work it took to find and invade the Blackwater manner? Crucio!" The man on the floor screamed and writhed under the magical assault. No one made a sound as the torment went on, until finally his screams ceased. "Killing her father left her with the key to their power, and if we expect to turn it to our purposes we must have her in our possession. She holds the greatest secret of any pureblood line in history, if the order gets her to reveal it there is no telling what the effect on my plans could be."

"My Lord, if you will allow," It was Lucius' smooth voice that called the room's attention. "I could help direct the ministry to work to our advantage in this matter." The room was so quiet it seemed that they would be able to hear paint dry. Voldemort smiled.

"With your subtle hand Lucius that would be a good plan. Get to work immediately." The Wizard ordered. "Begin to plant the seeds of hostility in muggle nations, I want them disorganized for what is to come next." He waved a hand in dismissal and the death eaters streamed out of the hall. He would have the potter boy dead, and the muggles placed in chains as they were meant to be. With the Lady Blackwater kneeling before him the Wizarding world would quake and bend beneath his will.

No more failures would be permitted, his plans would be carried out and his will obeyed. Sure in his success Voldemort rose, he had captives to break.

 **A/N:**

A bit more character building here, but the next chapter will have more meat. Reviews would not be amiss here.


	10. The Cost of Decisions Made

**A/N:**

Been a little while since my last update but here you go guys! I do hope you like it. Please for the love of the Goddess Review. I like to know your opinions and how the story sits with you.

 **Chapter Ten**

 **The Cost of Decisions Made**

"Oh this is just to much fun!" Bellatrix cooed, clapping her hands together in a frenzied motion. Smoke filled the air and the flickering of the small fires reflected in her eyes, the dark sheen of her madness clear in the Witch's gaze.

"Please," The voice was rough and cracked, just like the man at Bellatrix's feet. She tilted her head to the side and gazed down and the pudgy little man, covered in blood and what was left of his night clothes. Her lip curled in disgust and the look of manic joy on her face transformed into twisted anger. How dare a piece of Muggle trash address her without being first addressed? Her foot met his ribs in a vicious kick that brought back the look of glee on her face when he curled in pain.

"Silence you pathetic mongrel." Bellatrix snarled. She pointed her wand at him and was satisfied when he pulled in on himself tighter in terror, the tightening of his muscles sent fresh blood oozing out of his wounds. "Good, good. It is about time you recognized your betters." She crouched on her haunches with a bounce and looked into his pale face, covered in blood, ash, and sweat. "All of this is your fault, you know that don't you? You failed the Dark Lord, went against his wishes, and now this is your well deserved reward."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to play with your food Bellatrix?" Fenrir growled, his voice a rumble of stones. His smile was bestial even without having shifted into wolf form, the crooked line of his teeth flashing. Her brow furrowed in mild annoyance, but she smiled all the same.

"At least I am not the only one Fenrir, we all know how much fun you have at a meal." Bellatrix quipped in return. The half dozen Death Eaters, including Fenrir, chuckled. Switching from amusement to a sharp look the Witch quieted the others in a moment, leaving only the whimpering of the battered man at her feet. "We all know why we are here, have all the neighbors been rounded up?"

"They are all down in the dining room Bellatrix." Said Crabbe. The Dark Lord had chosen her to lead this punishment mission, and they all showed her the respect that that warranted her. If one so much as dare to question her it would be as if they had defied His will directly, and none of them were brave enough for that. The Witch ground her heel into the hand of the man at her feet, he let out a piteous wail.

"Get up!" She barked. "It's time to go downstairs." She aimed her wand tip at him like the weapon it was and he flinched away from it in fear. He was missing a couple of fingers and a dozen slashes across his bulky pale skin were more than enough to prove how willing she was to wound him. Bellatrix watched with a sneer of distaste as the once powerful government official trembled and shook to his hands and knees, and then to his feet. With the tip of her wand she nudged him in his pudgy back and he shambled out of the large study, currently in disarray and smoldering.

Many of the others simply disapparated, popping themselves downstairs where everyone would be waiting. Fenrir stalked behind Bellatrix and her shambling prisoner, but soon enough she grew tired of the slow pace and simply kicked the whimpering man down the stairs. She let out a squeal of delight as he ricocheted off the plaster walls, knocking whatever hangings remained from their places. She followed with a bounce in her step, and with a flick of her wand the man was hauled up by collar gagging and choking for breath as he was dragged to the dining room.

Inside the well lit room there stood a group of nearly two dozen muggles, all in a sniveling line against one wall. They cringed back from Bellatrix as she entered, all rumpled and dressed in their nightclothes. A woman with straw colored hair let out a sobbing yelp that sounded like 'Daniel' when Bellatrix dropped the big man unceremoniously on the floor. The large dining table had been blasted into kindling and the carpet was smoking, but none of that would matter soon.

"You will be silent unless I tell you otherwise." Bellatrix's voice was cold and calm but the woman immediately fell into stifled sobs. "Now, we all know why we are here," She addressed her fellow death eaters with a wave of her hand. "Daniel has failed us quite significantly." With sharp fingers Bellatrix reached down to grip the quivering man's chin and pull his face upwards, digging into his flesh with bruising force. "Did you think the Dark Lord was not watching? That he would not see you investing against his interests?"

The Dark Lord had tempted this man to his purposes with promises of wealth and power, all lies of coarse. He was a powerful CEO, part of one of the muggle's "shadow governments", his job was simple. He was to make investments, and push laws that would lead to the Dark Lord's goal, but he had been having second thoughts about his position. Careful observation, and less than clever planning on the muggle's part, had revealed that he had been planning to flee like a coward. To add to his misdeeds the pathetic fool had attempted to convince his fellow muggle conspirators to actively work against the Dark Lord's wishes.

"Please," The man wheezed, huddled over. "Please none of them had any idea what I was doing, I am so sorry please, I beg for forgiveness." His voice was thready and weak. His eyes flitted to his wife and teenage son where they pressed against the wall. The Death Eaters erupted in laughter; there would be no forgiveness.

"We already knew you were a fool, but now you are a coward as well." Bellatrix laughed savagely. She kicked the sniveling man over. "An example must be made, but lucky day for you I have a choice for you to make." She motioned to Crabbe, who tossed a shining kitchen knife across the space. She snatched the thing from the air easily enough, and offered it handle first to the pathetic man. With shaking fingers and sweaty palms he took the weapon from her, the gleam of rebellion in his eyes died quickly enough. One of the Death Eaters still wearing their mask pulled a trembling muggle from the wall, the young blond woman let loose a shriek of fear. She struggled like a fish in a net, no match for her burly captor. She was tossed roughly to the ground and with a casual spell a shimmering bubble of magic surrounded the two. "Kill her, or we will kill everyone, and we will start with your pathetic family. It will not be quick."

There was cheers and hooting laughter from the others while the muggles wailed in dismay. The blond woman attempted to run but found herself pressed against the shield, it only made them laugh harder. The heavyset man was still, staring at the blade as if it were a snake that had slithered into his hands and at any moment it might strike. While it would be amusing to watch Bellatrix had little patience and pointed her wand at the man's wife.

"Crucio." Bellatrix said gleefully, her wand emitting a flash of light. The whimpering woman collapsed to the ground with a shriek that seemed to go on and on. The panic was in Daniel's face now, his eyes stretched wide, but she let the woman writhe a few moments longer to ensure that the message was clear. Only once she was sure there would be no question did she let the spell fall away to leave the woman weeping upon the floor.

The Death Eaters cheered as he gripped the knife in his one good and and lunged for the fool girl, who screamed and banged against the shield in a feeble attempt at escape. She cried and pleaded as he muttered apologies and pinned her to the floor with his bulk. He wept pathetically, much to the delight and horror of the audience, but eventually he pressed the knife in to its hilt and ended her pitiful cries once and for all. Bellatrix applauded and lowered the barrier with a crow of delight. The muggled tossed the blade away from him as if it burned and scrambled off the woman he had killed.

"Please," He groveled. "I…I have done as you have asked, please let them go." His voice shook nearly as much as his body did, but Bellatrix was smiling widely. "You said if I…I did this you would let them go."

"I never said any such thing, but don't worry, we will save your family for last." The room was alive with movement again, with the brilliant glare of spells and the peeling laughter of the Death Eaters. The night rang with Voldemort's judgment, delivered by his loyal followers.

* ~~o0o~~ *

Weeks had passed within Hogwarts, and with each passing day Aislinn's joy and boredom grew. Lucius' lack of visits were broken by his regular letters and that brightened her days. Freya had begun to find her own rhythm in the great seething system that was the school of witchcraft and wizardry, Draco had become her guardian with the fierceness his namesake warranted. However, the longer she sat on her hands the harder it became to face herself in the mirror.

Aislinn was convinced that there were eyes in the school, watching and waiting like spiders preparing to strike. The need for vengeance pounded in her blood like great war drums, and to sit idly by made her feel like a coward. Sitting cross legged before her hearth she placed her hands on her knees, palms up, and forced herself to take a deep breath. Three deep breaths, to cleanse the heat from her chest and to banish the clouds from her mind, and she felt centered once more.

With still hands she reached forward and picked up the folded parchment envelope from the carpet. Carefully she opened one side and tipped the contents into her hand, a scrap of parchment and a circle pendant of gold with the figure of a frothing cauldron embossed on one side. The note on the parchment was in the neat and familiar hand of Mitzy and read:

 _Dear Mistress,_

 _I have gathered the pendant as you requested, I do hope it has found you in a timely manner. The Master has been laid to rest in the field he so loved, and the flowers grow wild from the soil there already. If it pleases you Mistress I have begun to reinforce the wards on the estates, I await further orders Mistress._

 _Be Well,_

 _Mitzy_

Aislinn smiled, the house elf had always been very forward thinking and she appreciated it now more than ever. She tucked the papers in her pocket and unfolded herself into a standing position, the pendant dangling from her fingers. She went down the short hall to her room and stood before the floor length mirror. In one smooth movement she looped the long string around her neck and let the pendant fall against her chest.

Immediately her image rippled and changed, the long burgundy waves transforming into short jet black curls around a decidedly male face. Her green eyes were now blue and stern, her height shrinking by at least six inches in a stocky new frame. She was still wearing her female robes, the excess length of which she could not even feel though it must have been there. Aislinn turned and twisted, not a single distortion showed on the mirror, though she did not expect there to be. The pendant, still visible on her chest, altered perception in every way. Even if someone were to brush against a feminine curve or run their fingers through her long hair the pendant would change the viewer's experience to fit the illusion.

With a deep breath she turned from the mirror, and for the first time in what seemed like ages, moved towards the front door to her rooms. She was out of the portrait so quickly that only the faintest protest from its occupant as she moved down the hall. Severus should be on a free period at the moment, and was just as likely to be in his rooms as anywhere else. There was to be a Quidditch match soon and she desperately wanted to attend, to see the joy on Freya's face, even if at a distance, at her first viewing of a match. However Snape was an overly logical man and could find any number of flaws when presented with one, but if she simply showed up as a stranger he could not doubt the effectiveness of her disguise.

The hall was empty and she rapped smartly against the panel of false wall and waited. It took only a few short minutes for the illusion of wall to melt away and the painting to swing open, revealing a rather stern looking potions master. He eyed her with more than a healthy dose of suspicion, though she couldn't blame him.

"Who are you and what are you doing at my chambers?" Snape's long fingers were already wrapped around his wand, waiting for any need to strike.

"Perhaps we could speak inside, I feel it would be…unwise to reveal my reasons in such a public venue" Aislinn replied, her voice surprisingly deep to her own ears. Unsurprisingly he did not invite her in, he was never one to expose his private places to strangers, instead he stepped out into the hallway in a swirl of dark robes. Fingers still curled defensively around his wand Severus motioned her down the hall ahead of him.

"There will be a laboratory, four doors on your left. Be advised, any foolishness on your part will be met with rather unpleasant consequences." His voice was the cold hiss of silk on steel, a promise of something a bit more than unpleasant. His quiet steps ghosted behind her as she made to follow his directions, Aislinn would have bet anything his wand tip was trained on her back. Once she had reached the door he had indicated she opened it and stepped inside, however the clatter of running footsteps around the corner caused Severus to come up short. He looked back the way they had come, and though Aislinn could see nothing through the door the slight crease of surprise on Snape's face was telling.

"Severus quickly," It was Siruis' voice, hushed and urgent. "there has been another attack, the Dark Mark was found…" His voice cut off suddenly with a withering look from Severus. Sirius' face peered around the door, his eyebrows drawing down severely the moment he took note of her. His eyes seemed to be resting on her chest, and she had to remind herself of the height difference that he was seeing. Her blood ran cold at the mention of the Dark Mark, and all she could think of was the laughing face of Voldemort.

"As you can see I have something to attend to at this moment, I will be along shortly." If it were not for the seriousness of the situation Aislinn would have chuckled at the ice in his voice. The Gryffindor said nothing, instead he nodded so Snape and shot Aislinn a hostilely suspicious glare before turning and going back the way he had come. He waited a moment and entered the room, closing the door before placing a silencing charm on it to keep curious ears from listening. "Now; who are you?" He demanded.

"Well," Aislinn said lightly. She grabbed the pendant and pulled it over her head in a swift motion, the illusion dropped away instantly. "about that." The Slytherin's head face went stony still, but the tilt of one eyebrow was close enough to a gasp of surprise from another man. "I wanted to ask if I could perhaps move about the grounds more freely with this guise. That hardly matters now I think, what news of an attack have I missed?"

"What are you doing out of your rooms; anyone could have seen." His words were sharp. Finally he tucked away his wand and looked her in the face, his mouth a serious line.

"That was the point. You know me, and are one of the most suspicious people I have ever met. If there was a flaw in my disguise you would have seen it." She countered, the anger at the idea of Voldemort made her snap irritably. Aislinn took a deep breath and centered herself once more, anger would do no good here. "But that isn't important, what haven't you been telling me?" He sighed and relented, his body softening visibly.

"There have been attacks, which I am sure you have gathered from that blathering Gryffindor." Snape said the words grudgingly, as if every one was a lost battle. "They have been small so far, households lost, Witches and Wizards gone missing. He," The man still did not like using the man's name, and steadfastly refused to call him the Dark Lord unless entirely necessary. "has began increasing his activities. With your escape he grows more paranoid, he has been dividing tasks by small teams and no one knows the entirety of his plans." Closing his eyes he rubbed the bridge of his nose slowly.

"You didn't tell me because you thought I would get upset and irrational." Aislinn knew it to be true, and worse she knew it was a warranted reason. In just that moment she would have loved to wrap her hands around his pale scrawny neck, or set him on fire.

"Yes. You have good reason but there has been much careful planning, and we must be sure to destroy everything Voldemort has built." Severus said carefully. "There is the prophecy to take into account as well." He muttered almost to himself. He seemed about to continue but instead met her eyes. "I meant no disrespect to you Lady Blackwater, there are simply far to many factors to consider in this matter." The formal address told her that he was withdrawing himself from her, and as much as she hated to hear it Aislinn drew herself straight.

"I understand you do not want me to jeopardize what you have done, and I can assure you I will not simply dive into the fray." Aislinn assured him calmly. It would be foolish to attack with a hot temper, and she told herself that the dangerous position of spy that Severus occupied had only a little to do with her caution. The image of Voldemort discovering the Slytherin's treachery sent a breath of ice down Aislinn's spine, and she shoved the thought aside with a sense of dread. "Will you just keep me informed? I have as much right to know as anyone." Severus' face went still in a way that told her how carefully he was considering his options.

"We will discuss this later tonight, but I must go speak to the Headmaster about this latest attack." He said slowly. "Please wear your disguise and come to my rooms tonight while the students are in the Great Hall, I will have dinner brought in. For now, please return to your rooms, I know it is dull but I do have some potions that need to be rebottled being sent there." Aislinn nodded, it wasn't a promise but a discussion was more than enough for now.

"Alright Severus." Aislinn said with a smile. She lifted up the pendant to put it back into place, but before sliding it over her head she looked him in the eye. "Thank you." She dropped the amulet into place and knew that he saw the sudden transformation. She did not give him time to say goodbye as she hustled past him and out into the hall.

* ~~o0o~~ *

Severus strode down the halls and mentally cursed Dumbledore, he had a potions class beginning in three quarters of an hour and now he would have to walk all the way back to the dungeons. He had broken up two couples snogging in the hallways on his way to the Headmaster's office and just thinking about it twisted his lips in a sneer. Rounding the corner Severus drew up short; leaning against wall near the gargoyle was Sirius.

"Well that didn't take you very long Snape." The Gryffindor said smoothly. As always he was moody and far more curious than he had any right to be. They may be on better terms, now that he had a relationship with Lucius, but their past would always loom above them.

"Yes, I do like to keep my conversations to the point." With his none to subtle hint delivered Severus moved to step around him to the gargoyle. Sirius moved to block him, looking stern.

"Who was that you were talking to? I certainly don't remember seeing him before, and new faces at Hogwarts are very notable." As always his tone bordered on demand, but Severus ignored it. He was always quick on his feet, he never would have survived as a double agent otherwise, so he thought it best to stick to the truth.

"Not that it is any of your concern but he is a visiting potions master, I wished to consult his research. Now if you are quite finished, there is an urgent matter at hand, and I have a class to direct very soon." Severus put all the frosty bite in his voice he could muster, the no nonsense tone that sent students scurrying and put adult Wizards on alert. Sirius did not look to convinced but he was surprised enough by receiving an answer that Snape was able to step around him and give the password to the Headmaster's office.

Sirius followed him up the spiraling stairs in a suspicious silence, his gaze cold pin pricks on Snape's back. He ignored the other man and gave only a peremptory knock on he door before striding inside to find the Headmaster at his desk.

"You sent for me." Severus drawled as the both of them came to a stop in front of the desk. The white haired old man looked up, eyes serious and glittering behind the glasses. He was not in one of his signature nurturing moods, instead it was the hard face of a man few knew, and Severus was far to familiar with.

"Yes, but I am aware of your class schedule so I shall make this brief." The older man handed over a parchment envelope. Snape took the envelope and pulled the pictures within; they were not a pretty picture. With his face held sternly still he flipped through the pictures of two dozen people, likely muggles by their attire, all dead. They were obviously family groups, Bellatrix and Fenrir had left their signature all over the corpses the left behind. One man in particular, with blood all over his hands, had the Dark Mark carved into his chest and by the looks of it his tongue had been removed. The message was as clear to Severus as it would be to anyone else working with Voldemort's people The man was a traitor, and anyone else would quickly find themselves in the same state if they so much as thought of disobeying orders.

"He is sending a message." Snape said unnecessarily. He passed the photos to SIrius, he knew nothing of the operation and the sight of dead children did not sit well in his mind. Hot anger bubbled somewhere deep within him, beneath the thick layer of ice that was his outward persona.

"The question, Severus, is what possible reason he would have to send a message with Muggles. He despises them, the exterminates them, he does not use them." Dumbledore said sharply. Beside Snape Sirius was growling under his breath as he skimmed the photos, the Gryffindor did not have the constitution that he had cultivated.

"He's killed whole families! Even he would back away from such large operations, they draw far to much attention." Sirius snarled. He stuffed the photos back into the envelope and slapped the package back onto the desktop. His emotions were written clearly across his face.

"The residents of this home, as I am sure you are aware, were the main targets, and that makes me think that they were in league with Voldemort." Severus managed to hold in the hiss of pain as his Dark Mark burned against his skin. He hated it when the man used the name, which always resulted in the Mark's activation. "The other families are from the surrounding homes, all of which were destroyed." Dumbledore pulled out three photos from the set, the man with the Dark Mark in his chest along with a blond woman and a young man. That was the family that had been targeted, and the ones who carried the message, the others were simply destroyed to drive the message home.

"Lucius said that the cleanup of the area was handled by the ministry, but they are also keeping it out of the Prophet." Sirius cut in with a serious voice. They knew that Lucius was the one overseeing the Death Eaters with the Ministry, but with Voldemort's growing paranoia there was no telling if he had groups working with secret orders and what ends they were working towards.

"Yes, I have Lucius looking into the identity of the man and his recent activity." Dumbledore announced as he put away the disturbing pictures. "As for you Severus I want you looking into Voldemort's efforts to find Aislinn and his motivation behind keeping her in the first place. You are one of his most trusted followers and you may be able to get more information out of him." Tenting his fingers Dumbledore turned his gaze to the Gryffindor man. "Sirius I would like you to look into security in the school, Voldemort will most certainly be attempting to place his own people within our walls and we can not allow that to happen. As soon as you finish your classes SIrius I would like to you create a plan of action, but do try to have a lovely day." The tone was obviously a dismissal and Sirius nodded his understanding. Severus, however, was very carefully managing the stinging pain in his arm. Dumbledore knew what saying the name caused and it was times like this that Snape thought he used the name out of sheer spite.

"I will look into it tonight." Sirius said as a goodbye. He turned and left the office, casting a glance back at Severus that let him know their previous conversation would not be forgotten. A few silent moments followed the other man's exit before Dumbledore began again.

"I have heard rumors about the Blackwater line, it is likely that Voldemort has heard the same. Please use caution in this, he is growing more violent and suspicious" The Headmaster said sternly. "Now, you have students awaiting you and quite a walk ahead, I will keep you no longer."

Without a word of farewell Snape turned with a snap of his robes and stalked out of the old man's office.

* ~~o0o~~ *

 **A/N:**

Alright, I tried to give you guys a little more in this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Read and Review my great fans.


End file.
